


For The Sparrow

by aplacetoland



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Will Turner, Canon Rewrite, Captain Will Turner, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Elizabeth Loves Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow Longs For Another, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Multi, Slow Burn, Top Jack Sparrow, one long chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacetoland/pseuds/aplacetoland
Summary: After witnessing Elizabeth Swann kiss Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner is utterly confused as to why he feels little heartbreak. What worries him further is the fact that the pirate does not come along with them to escape the wrath of the kraken.





	For The Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> **This fanfiction is:**
> 
> \- One huge ass chapter. Putting all of the cards in at once.
> 
> \- A canon rewrite of the end of Dead Man's Chest, the entirety of At World's End, and the ending of Dead Men Tell No Tales in order to fit the relationship of Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner. It starts at the scene towards the end of Dead Man's Chest, where Elizabeth kisses Jack in order to trick him to stay aboard the _Pearl_.
> 
> \- Not all scenes are mentioned, brought up, or written. Just what I find vital to this fanfiction. That does not mean those other scenes did not occur, I simply didn't write about them.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters, plot points or ideas, nor do I own the movies. I am writing this fanfiction solely for entertainment and not for profit, and give full credit to the rightful owners of Pirates of the Caribbean and its aspects.
> 
> P.S... _Enjoy!_

“Thank you, Jack.”

The pirate turned the entirety of his body slowly as a voice came from behind him. Elizabeth Swann, with a set of fervent pupils and parted pink lips, a flush to her cheeks and honesty spilling from her mouth. Her hair was full of beachy waves, few stray strands getting caught at the wet corners of her upper-lip, where she’d occasionally reach up with slim fingertips to remove them. 

Jack Sparrow’s expression remained light. Neutral. Indeed, he had returned to the ship and set fire to the rage of the kraken’s grip, and although he had simply angered it, he knew it would keep a certain someone safe enough for them to escape. In other words, he didn’t come back for her. “We’re not free yet, luv.”

The edges of her lips twitched, threatening a smile. Nothing came of it, though the genuineness remained. “You came back.” She said, taking a step forward. The puffed cotton sleeves of her button-up hung casually upon her thin shoulders, cuffed at the wrist. The red vest over her shirt made her seem a true pirate. “I always knew you were a good man.” Her voice fell to a light mumble, and before he had known it, Elizabeth was standing directly in front of him, an occasional glance to his lips now an expected aspect of their conversation.

Jack parted his lips to interject, but Elizabeth had leaned in – She kissed him deeply, though Jack returned little devotion, and pulled away after a moment. “I appreciate the compliment, but your heart longs for another.” He said, raising a brow towards the rowboat, to which was still being filled with necessities. _Will._

Elizabeth frowned gently, a small hand at the side of Jack’s face. “And yet here I am.” She said above a whisper.

Jack squinted slightly in attempt to read her thoughts. “My heart longs for another as well, dearie.” Dear Lord, he wished he had some rum.

She seemed a bit troubled at the news, leaning in again, her lips pressed against the edge of his mouth, where his moustache tickled her soft skin. “I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.” She said, and with the slight shingle of chains did Jack Sparrow feel his wrist bound.

A bit of a smirk came to his lips, brief but most certainly visible, and he glanced down to his hand. The shackles Elizabeth had used were now chained to part of the ship, where it’d be an unlikely escape for Jack without a key. He was forced to face the wrath of the kraken alone, all due to the genius of Miss Elizabeth Swann.

“I just… figured I’d tell you this now.” She whispered.

“Clever girl.” Jack said, leaning back to glare down at her, impressed. She _was_ a true pirate.

“I have always loved you, Jack.” Elizabeth said. Truthfulness was still evident as the words spilled from her lips. “But it’s after you, not the ship.” She said. At this, Jack noted the surface of Elizabeth’s eyes to be a watery stare. Did she truly love him? “It’s not us.” She breathed in unsteadily. “This is the only way, don’t you see?” An exhale was followed, and a tear slipped down her cheek, which was now pale instead of flushed.

Jack grinned a bit more, and muttered, “Pirate,” his breath ghosting her lips, before she turned away to leave the ship.

* * *

It was only a split second – A glimpse, before Gibbs had stepped into the way, blocking his view entirely – though the image was still so very perceptively clear in his head. Will Turner had caught the sight of his very own dear Elizabeth Swann sharing a moment with Jack Sparrow, a rather intimate moment indeed. His brows furrowed, knitting together as he was entirely perplexed, trying to decide if the sight he had just observed was true, and that his eyes had not cheated him. He was drawn from his thoughts as Elizabeth started to climb down into the rowboat they were taking away from the _Black Pearl_ , though a puzzled expression accompanied his features when he noted that Jack had not followed along. He helped Miss Swann into the boat, eyeing her with hesitance and distrust. “Where’s Jack?” He asked. At the name upon his tongue, his tone seemed to grow still, though more anxious where Jack was concerned.

Elizabeth stared back at him with a hard set of eyes. She would not tell Will of what she had done. “He elected to stay behind to give us a chance.”

The small number of crewmembers upon the rowboat stared at her in disbelief. Jack Sparrow, _sacrificing himself_? That seemed extremely unlikely, especially due to the fact that the pirate was always trying to save his own skin rather than another’s. Will seemed to hold similar reluctance within his characteristics, though as Elizabeth tore her eyes away from her almost-wed and urged a harsh, “ _Go!_ ” to Mr. Gibbs, the rowboat started away from the ship, Will watching with unwelcome emptiness as it grew smaller once distanced with it.

Sure enough, the familiar grumble of the kraken’s wrath garbled from the waves below. A set of massive tentacles choked the _Pearl_ , crushing it within its grasp, and Jack with it. It was torn apart and brought to the bottom of the ocean, and Will could only feel the desolation within his chest grow.

* * *

The ride adrift to Tia Dalma’s whereabouts was a rather solemn one. The entirety of the dark riverbank was cast slightly aglow with candles held by many swamp people who had learned of Captain Jack Sparrow’s death and were mourning him. Will was doing so as well, for the grief he felt was overbearing, and even Tia Dalma sensed his increasing torment. She had just offered mugs to them all, a warm beverage on a cold night. Her head at a slight tilt, she knelt down next to Will where he was sitting at a desk, eyes wide. It was as if she were reading his thoughts. “You are in great agony.” She said. Her voice was low, and a friendly hand gripped his forearm. “Jack meant a deal to us all. Him death was an honorable one.”

Will turned slowly to Tia Dalma. He felt sluggish, out of breath, and it hadn’t even been he who was rowing the boat to arrive here. He gave her a simple nod.

“To Jack.” A voice came from behind where Will was sitting. It belonged to Mr. Gibbs, who was by the entrance of Tia Dalma’s shack, the mug in his hand raised.

“Never gonna be ‘nother cap’n like Jack Sparrow,” Ragetti cried mournfully, his bad eye drooping lifelessly in its socket.

There was a bit of silence, and then, “He was a good man.”

The comment came from Elizabeth, and when Will turned his head towards her, it was quite obvious she had been crying. All of their faces were dirty, covered in filth and gun powder, as well as whatever debris was left before they abandoned ship. The wet streaks down her cheeks were still fresh, cleansing a path through the film on her face. She was crying. Grieving for Jack because she _loved_ him. She seemed miserable. And as frustrated as Will was with her, he still cared for her, romantically or not. He stood slowly from the chair. “Elizabeth…” He started, taking a step towards her, though keeping his distance. “If there was anything that could have been done to avoid Jack Sparrow’s fate…”

Tia Dalma had grown bright, suddenly, as if a wild idea had passed through her mind. “Are you saying you would do whatever it takes to bring Jack back?” She rose a brow, and grinned. Black teeth were revealed from a similarly dark pair of lips.

They all looked around at one another. It was Gibbs who spoke first.

“Aye.” He said, nodding without hesitance.

Ragetti and Pintel chimed in agreement next. “Aye!”

Elizabeth stared at Tia Dalma. Nervous, at first, though soon her expression read certainty. “Yes.”

Will looked over at his almost-wed, and slowly back to Tia Dalma. “Aye.” He said, voice low. Was she saying there was a chance? Will would take that in a heartbeat.

Her smile furthered. “If you go and brave da weird and haunted shores at World’s End where you’ll find Captain Sparrow, then you will need a captain who knows dose waters.”

The sound of footsteps from the small spiral staircase of the shack brought shock to the small group left of the _Pearl._ Hector Barbossa, quite alive and well in comparison to when _Jack Sparrow literally shot him_ , shone his instinctive wild look and asked, “So… What’s become of my ship?”

* * *

It all unfolded rather chaotically.

After spending a fair amount of time in Singapore in attempt to steal the Navigation Charts from Captain Sao Feng after learning of Barbossa’s revival and preparing for a quest, William had managed to convince Feng for them to join forces and offer them a ship and crew. His plans still rang true – Will needed the _Pearl_ in order to get his father back, and he was unable to do so without the Navigation Charts, which would lead them to world’s end. He had hoped what he had promised to Sao Feng was enough… And indeed it was, though deep down inside, he had other strategies for later.

It was a starry night, one that reflected upon the water. If it had not been for the ship’s ripples of movement, Will would not have been able to tell where the horizon meets the ocean. Barbossa had interpreted plenty of the map for them when traveling the Arctic Circle – Where they were to go, what the _green flash_ meant, the very beam of light at sunset that signaled a soul entering from another world… It was an eerie conversation, but for some odd reason Will hoped to see that flash of light, and Jack with it.

He stepped up towards the front of the ship, up the stairs, where Elizabeth was watching over the water with a saddened expression.

“How long will we continue not talking?” Will asked after a moment. His expression remained curious as he stared at her. He had found his feelings for the other woman had ran dry, grown void recently… He pondered if Elizabeth ever felt for him as such.

She swallowed and ran the bottom of her tongue over her lip. Her glance towards Will was brief, for her eyes settled back on to the water. “Once we rescue Jack, everything will be fine.” She murmured.

Will kept his gaze upon her. “When we rescue Jack?” He repeated, more of a question than a statement. Of course. She longed for him. Wished for the pirate to be by her side, and whatever it was that had cursed Will to feel jealously for Elizabeth’s wants of Jack Sparrow puzzled him. His anger wasn’t directed at Jack, however, no, for his feelings were still very absent towards her…

He had been much too lost within his own head to realize Elizabeth had left the upper deck and retreated towards the other side of the ship. With a light sigh, he moved forward, and peered over where she had previously been gazing upon. His eyes narrowed, however, as the mist cleared, and—

Oh, no. _Oh, no._

Will turned swiftly, hoping to tell someone – Yet Tia Dalma was there, standing in front of him as he had turned. She seemed troubled. “For what we want da most…” She started, lips trembling. “There is always a cost in the end.”

He glanced towards her locket. He recognized it as the very same trinket Davy Jones himself owned. Eyebrows narrowed, he rushed past her, heading straight to Captain Barbossa.

“Barbossa,” Will said, turning to look at the horizon again, and then to the pirate. “Up ahead.”

“Aye.” Hector grinned wickedly. “We’re good lost now.”

Elizabeth had joined them, as had the entire crew, after hearing Will’s concern. “Lost?” She asked, confused.

“For certain, you have to be lost to find a place that can’t be found.” Barbossa beamed. “Else way, everyone would know where it was.”

“We’re gainin’ speed!” Gibbs said, a bit panicked as he peered over the ship.

Will took one good glance around, before ordering, “To stations!” He ran towards the center of the ship to wake all of the crewmembers, though as he began instructing them, Barbossa cut in.

“Nay, belay that! Let her run straight and true!” He cried joyfully.

Will moved to look over the edge of the ship again. It was a frightening sight indeed. Ahead, instead of what was supposed to be the vast openness of the ocean was a never-ending waterfall, to which the sides seemed to go on forever, and the drop deadly. Barbossa was _mad_.

When everyone realized the ship was nearing the edge faster than they would have liked, the crew grabbed ahold of something, anything – The wooden edges of the ship, or perhaps any object nailed to the floorboards. Will grasped tightly on to the railing of a staircase, at this moment very unsure if he was going to survive past this point.

Soon, they were falling, and then everything went black.

* * *

When their ship took a rather unsettling drift upon land, the lot of them jumped off and into the water, and crawled ashore. They were entirely wet, seawater filling their boots and drenching their clothes, strands of hair now soaked and curled, flat against their skin. Will stood up once he had finally made it to the sand, peering around the island. There were no trees… Simply sand, hills of it, stretching beyond the naked eye.

“This truly is a Godforsaken place.” Will heard Gibbs say.

“I don’t see Jack.” Elizabeth replied in worry, staring amongst the mounds of sand. “I don’t see anyone.”

“He’s here.” Barbossa reassured, stepping up next to Elizabeth. “Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took.”

“And does it matter?” Will chimed in, glancing over at Captain Barbossa. “We’re trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack.”

“Witty Jack,” Tia Dalma chanted with a playful grin. In her hand was a white crab the size of her palm, where she was stroking it lovingly, “is closer than you ‘tink.”

Above one of the largest of the hills arose the _Black Pearl._ Oh, yes. _The Pearl._ It was carried by thousands of crabs, exact in color and characteristics to the one held in Tia Dalma’s hand, and they had brought the ship through the sand and all of the way to the ocean.

Will stepped forward, squinting against the sun.

“Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama!” Gibbs cried. “It’s Jack!” He started towards the ship.

Elizabeth smiled—though it faded after a moment, upon remembering what she had done. She glanced to Will promptly, before turning her eye. He looked back at her in return, though she had already averted her gaze, down to the ground.

Will’s pupils adjusted back to the water, where his features softened immediately – None other than Captain Jack Sparrow was rowing his boat onto land. As soon as he had hit shore had the entirety of their crew rushed over to greet him, cheering. Gibbs was at the front, but as soon as they had reached him, Jack spoke up.

“Mr. Gibbs!” He said sharply, thick black eyebrows narrowed.

Gibbs blinked. “Aye, Cap’n?”

“Thought so.” Jack turned his chin up a bit. “I expect you’ll be able to account for your actions.”

“Sir?” Gibbs’ own brow tightened in bafflement.

“There has been a perpetual, invariant lack of discipline upon my vessel – Why? Why is that?” Jack spoke quickly, almost madly. Will’s worry returned.

“Sir!” Gibbs insisted, leaning forward a bit, a frown at his lips. “You’re in Davy Jones’ locker, Cap’n.”

Jack’s upper lip twitched, revealing his golden tooth. He cleared his throat a bit. “I know that.” He said after a moment. “I know where I am.” He leaned in as well. “ _Don’t think I don’t!_ ”

“Jack Sparrow.” Barbossa called with a grin, stepping forward.

“Ah! Hector!” Jack beamed in return, wobbling his way towards the pirate. “Been too long, hasn’t it?”

“Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? Ye shot me.”

Jack chuckled nervously. “No, I didn’t.” He turned, eyes brightening. “Tia Dalma!” He stepped away from Barbossa, towards the shorter, dark-skinned gal. “Out and about, ay? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any situation.”

Will felt a frown tug at his own lips. “He thinks we’re a hallucination.”

Jack’s eyes turned towards the familiar voice, and at first, he remained still. He hadn’t been expecting to see William Turner pop into his head here at the Locker, no, at least not this soon… “William,” He greeted with a grin, stepping towards the man. For the first time in a long time, his breath did not have the stench of rum. “Tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distress in damsel? Or… Rather, damsel in distress?”

Will gave him a certain gaze. “No.” He said.

“Well then, you wouldn’t be here, would you?” Jack said, a bit hurt at that. “Dear, even in my own head, William is far much too head over heals for the bonny lass. Anyway, you can’t be here—You’re not _really_ here.”

“Jack,” came Elizabeth’s voice, and she stepped through the crowd. His smile had fallen at the sight of her, a brow raised. “This is real, we’re here.”

He opened his mouth to speak, lips parted, though no words came out. He turned towards Will, whose set of soft brown eyes were still rather worrisome. Jack knew deep down inside that no hallucination could truly match the innocence of Turner’s eyes, and the beauty within. _So this was real._

William reached out to grasp his hand to reassure him of it, but Jack turned, rushing to Gibbs. He leaned forward, into his ear, disturbed. “The Locker, you say?”

“Aye.” Gibbs said with a nod.

“We’ve come to rescue you.” Elizabeth said, taking a couple of more steps forward, past Will to look at Jack.

“Have you now?” Jack turned, his coat whipping around with him, and his toothy grin returned. “That’s very kind of you.” Tone dripping with sarcasm, his thumb and forefinger toying with one another in thought as he stared at her. “Because it would seem as that I possess a ship and you don’t,” He stepped towards her, jamming the tip of his pointer finger in her direction, “You’re the ones in need of rescuing, and I’m not sure if I’m in the mood.”

“That be my ship.” Barbossa cut in, pointing to the open ocean where the _Pearl_ lay with a satisfied grin. “Right there.”

“Can’t spot it.” Jack feigned a squint towards the ocean. “It must be a tiny little thing, hiding behind my _Pearl_.”

“Jack,” Will called out, stepping through the crowd to face him again. “Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones.” He said, fingers grasping the bicep of his coat to pull him aside. “He controls the _Flying Dutchman_.” In a way, Will was pleading. He cared little for the attitude he was always to keep up around the pirate, for he had the man back now, and that was all Will seemed to care about. His other concerns had seemingly bubbled up to the surface again, however, for even his own words warned him of what was ahead.

“He’s taking control of the sea.” Elizabeth insisted, stepping forward and on the other side of Jack.

“This song has already been sung,” Tia Dalma chimed in. “The Brethren Court is called.”

Jack blinked. “You people’ve been alone for just a minute, and look what happens, everything’s gone to pot!”

“Aye, Jack, the world needs you back something fierce!” Gibbs said.

“And you need a crew.” Will reminded gently.

Jack stepped forward, rolled his eyes, and turned to face them. “Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, and one of you have succeeded!”

Will’s eyes widened. He turned to Elizabeth, surprised as the anger began to rise within him.

She opened her lips to speak, but no excuse came from her mouth.

“Oh?” Jack grinned, approaching them again. “Has she not told you? You’ll have loads to talk about while you’re here.” He turned, “On that note,” Starting down the line at people, he glanced at people of whom he wished to bring upon the ship. “Don’t really need you,” He gestured to Ragetti, and then glanced at Pintel, “Nor you, but come along… Mr. Gibbs, of course, you may… Cottonmouth—” He cleared his throat, staring up at the parrot on his shoulder. “Your parrot’s a little iffy, but at least I’ll have someone to talk to.” He said, turning again, though he came face to face with a man he did not recognize. “And who are _you_?” He questioned, a brow raised.

While Jack spoke to the men of Singapore, Will brought his attention back to Elizabeth, irises swirling with indignation, the betrayal curling like smoke within them. “You left him to die.”

“I had no other choice.” Elizabeth whispered in return, staring up at the man. “He’s rescued now, Will, it’s done with—"

“You had all the choice.” Will spoke in return, shaking his head. “And you—You kissed him. Fooled him onto staying upon his own ship and left him for the grave!” He said, swallowing. “You love him, don’t you? Feel things for him you once felt for me?” His eyes were cold, a solid stare. “Or have you never longed but once for my heart?”

Elizabeth casted her eyes astray, refusing to look at the man. “It was not your burden to bear.”

“If you make your choices alone,” Will spoke, taking ahold of her arm in encouragement for her to look at him, “How can I trust you?”

Her eyes found him. She hesitated, before speaking up. “You can’t,” She whispered, before turning to join the rest of the crew towards the _Pearl_.

* * *

Will wasn’t entirely sure how comforting it was to step upon the _Pearl_ again, even with Jack Sparrow aboard. He should be happy. Elated, rejoicing and perhaps going to Jack himself to welcome the man back from the Locker. He found little heart to do so, however, not due to the fact that he hadn’t missed Jack, for nights on end did William think of nothing but the pirate… On the contrary, he was troubled at the notion that he still felt no overwhelming distress nor heartbreak in Elizabeth’s love for Jack. If anything, he should have been _sulking_. Locking himself away from much human contact and refusing to speak to many others. Perhaps, in a way, he was doing that now, but not for said reason.

It was a dark and quiet night. They hadn’t made it back, not yet, at least, and with the atmosphere around them casting a heavy burden of death with every inhale of Will’s nostrils, he had retreated to his hammock below deck, in the far corner from earshot and eyeshot of most of the crewmembers aboard. He laid on his back, hands folded behind his head, where he had pulled the tie from his hair, now-dry curls of ravenous black gracefully resting amongst the fabric of the hammock, as well as his own shoulders.

“Y’should be happier your Captain’s back, mate.”

Will didn’t have to see to know that voice. A smile twitched at his lips. “Should we have a celebration?” He tilted his chin towards the man, whose shoulder was resting amongst one of the wooden pillars of the ship, eyes staring deeply at Turner.

Jack seemed amused, to say the least. “Come atop, Will. I must show you something.”

When guided up the stairs by his Captain and brought to the front of the ship, Jack unsheathed his sword, raising it and bringing the tip down onto one of the crates. He was able to crack the lid open, and as he placed his sword back into its holder, he pushed the top of the crate aside, and grinned childishly at Will.

“Rum? You’ve come to show me rum?” Will asked, seemingly just as entertained now. “I don’t drink very often, Jack, you know this. Only on occasion.”

“I just came back from the depths of Davy Jones’ Locker. We’ll make it a bloody occasion if I want it to be.” Jack said, grasping one of the bottles, and pulling the cork from its opening with his teeth. He held it towards Will. It was a sizeable bottle, but not unable to be properly held if one wished.

Will took it into his hands, taking a seat upon one of the closed crates and resting the bottom of the glass bottle upon his knee.

Jack took a seat next to him, already inhaling one-fourths of the bottle. He exhaled contently as he swallowed. “Oh, I missed the rum.”

Will smiled a bit, sipping his own. “You poor thing.” He teased, fingertips tapping the neck of the glass container absentmindedly.

Jack sparrow raised an eyebrow, glaring at him playfully. “Wha’? You can’t expect me _not_ to miss the rum.”

“It’s fully expected you do.” Will said with a chuckle, turning to look at him as well.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Well, I didn’t _just_ miss the rum, mate.”

Will tilted his head just a tad, though his eyes moved away.

“Sorry to hear about your lass.” Jack piped up. “With not telling you, and all.”

Will remained silent and offered a vague shrug. “It doesn’t matter now. We’ve rescued you.”

Jack chuckled, and took a rather large gulp from the bottle, using the sleeve of his coat to wipe it from his lips. “And is that all that matters to you, dear William?”

Will hid a small smile. _It’s what matters to Elizabeth,_ he thought to himself, though he was starting to find that’s what mattered most to him as well.

What would have been a rather long conversation ended abruptly when voices came from the other side of the ship. Setting his rum down, William slowly stood when spotting Tia Dalma with Ragetti and Pintel by the edge of the ship, peering over the edge at what seemed to be hundreds of thousands of small rowboats, each holding one to two people and a lantern at the beak. They were passing through, on their way to head not to life, but to death.

Standing, Will started over to Tia Dalma, and Jack followed behind. “They’re not a threat to us.” He said, glancing towards her. “Am I right?”

Tia Dalma peered over the ocean of souls. “We are not’ing but ghosts ta them.”

“It’s best t’let them be.” Barbossa commented, staring down at them as well.

Elizabeth joined them at the edge to see what was going on. At the sight of her father in one of the boats, she grinned. “It’s my father, we’ve made it back!” She said, delighted. “Father! Here, look here!”

“Elizabeth…” Jack said slowly, frowning. “We’re not back.”

Elizabeth’s smile faded, and she slowly looked back to her father. “Father!” She called again, this time sharper, and louder.

Weatherby Swann had heard his daughter’s voice and turned his chin towards her, a tad worried where we sat in his rowboat. “Elizabeth,” He said breathlessly, “Are you dead?”

Elizabeth moved along the ship to follow where her father’s rowboat was heading. “No.”

“I think I am.” Weatherby said, with a bitter laugh.

“No, no, you can’t be.” Elizabeth insisted, feeling the tears welt at the back of her eyes.

“There was this chest, you see.” He said. “At the time, it seemed so important.”

“Come aboard!” Elizabeth insisted.

“And the heart…” Weatherby continued. “I learned that if you stab it… Yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity.” He paused. “The _Dutchman_ must have a captain.” He chuckled. “Silly thing to die for.”

“Someone cast a line!” Elizabeth shouted towards the crew. “Come back with us!”

“A touch of destiny.” Tia Dalma mumbled to Will.

Elizabeth tossed the bundle of ties, the beginning of the rope dropping into his rowboat. “Grab it, father!”

“I’m so proud of you, Elizabeth.” Weatherby said with a weak smile.

“Take it!” Elizabeth screeched, panicked and distraught. The rope slipped from Weatherby’s boat untouched, and as Elizabeth tried to leave the boat, Will moved forward and took ahold of her wrist.

“Elizabeth,” He shook his head. She tried to fight him, to get away from his grasp to go to her father, but he would not let go. Eventually she relaxed, and sobbed into his shirt, grieving for her father.

“Is there a way?” Will asked, looking over at Tia Dalma.

She shook her head. “Him at peace.”

The dead continued to pass, now untouched, and the night went on.

* * *

Early that morning, perhaps around two or three a.m., Will had found it was his turn to approach Jack. Jack had wanted to speak to him, and they had briefly before Elizabeth’s father was found deceased. He wanted to be there for her, and did his best to do so as well, though the fact that at this point that they were broken up made it awkward to do so.

Will wondered, as he made his way up the wooden stairs and to the top of the deck, if he would find Elizabeth with Jack. Perhaps they’d be in the Captain’s quarters, undressed and on top of one another, or enjoying another intimate moment as Elizabeth had before Jack’s fate with Davy Jones’ Locker. He found his thoughts infantile, however, especially after thinking it through… Then again, they weren’t entirely impossible.

None the less, as Will reached the top of the deck, he spotted Captain Jack Sparrow, standing by the _Pearl’s_ edge, admiring the sea as they passed.

“The rum’s almost gone,” Jack said as Will approached, as if he were entirely aware of his presence.

 _Maybe he’s expecting Elizabeth,_ Will thought to himself, breathing in a bit.

“You should have drank it while we had it, mate.” His tone was that of a tease. Okay. So, he wasn’t expecting her. Will’s lips formed a smile.

“It’s probably something I don’t need.” Will pointed out, placing himself next to Jack at the railing. His elbow brushed Jack’s arm, his hands resting on the wood of the banister.

“Still almost gone.” Jack exhaled dramatically, grinning over at the man. “It would have been rather funny to see my dear William drunk.”

Will turned his eyes to the sea. “I’m afraid I’m no fun, then.”

Jack gasped, eyelids wide, and he pointed an accusing finger at the blacksmith. “So, you _have_ been drunk! You should have waited for me to see.”

Will rolled his eyes, fingering a slight indent in the wood of the ship, where the brown underneath the paint was exposed. “It was a while ago.”

“And why did you get drunk then, hm? The sword came out too lopsided? Or perhaps they cut your hair too short?” Wrong on both accounts. Jack knew that William’s swords never came out lopsided, nor was his hair ever too short. Jack preferred it long, anyway.

Will’s smile faded slightly. “No. I found out that Elizabeth was to marry the Commodore.”

Jack tilted his head. “James Norrington?”

Will nodded.

“Bugger. Your almost-marriage saved my life from the noose, anyway.” Jack grinned.

Will glanced at him.

“Erh—Sorry, mate.” Jack cleared his throat. “You and Lizzie haven’t made up, then?”

“We’ve parted ways.” Will said, rubbing a couple of fingers against his brow. “At least, figuratively.”

“Oh.” The pirate said.

“She loves you, Jack.” Will commented.

He was silent, shifting against the railing so that his back was against it. Will was still facing the sea. “I know.”

“She told you, then? When she kissed you?” Will asked, rounding his chin to find Jack’s face.

“Oh, yes. The lass was rather clear with making that known. She’s loved me for quite some time.” Jack spoke honestly. He wished not to hurt Will, but sparing him would seem worse if he was to find out later.

“I have a ring.” Will said, pushing himself off of the railing. “If you wish to wed her.”

The pirate did not speak, though after a moment, decidedly giggled.

“What?” Will asked, furrowing his brow.

“If you think a pirate is fit for anything more than _casual_ , mate, I fear you’ve learned nothing for all the time we’ve spent together.” Jack said, the glint of his gold tooth evident, even in the mist before dawn. “The only thing a pirate wants to marry is the treasure on their body and the islands they find it on. That is, at least, unless they do find someone extraordinary enough to remain with.” He said.

Will seemed a bit disheartened at that. He found himself nowhere near extraordinary for Captain Jack Sparrow, and he was starting to wonder what had ever led him to these thoughts. He was torn from them when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Jack’s eyes on his own.

Pausing for a minute, Will reached into his pocket, and pulled out the ring. He had forged it himself, ready to expose it when their wedding day was to come, though their wedding day wasn’t exactly choice. “You should take it.” Will said, extending a hand up and taking Jack’s hand. He lowered it, turning it so that his palm was facing up, and he placed the ring into Jack’s grasp. Closing his digits over it, he let go of Jack’s hand, and turned back towards the sea. The ring was supposed to be his, but he wished not to carry it around. Elizabeth had her own, though she hadn’t worn it at all, and Will wasn’t entirely bothered by that.

Jack stared down at the ring, thumbing the artwork, raising his chin a bit. “Why?”

“In case you change your mind.” Will pointed out. “I have no use for it now. Perhaps you will.”

Jack finally placed the ring into his pocket. He wouldn’t dare wear it, for even he had a sense of honor when it came to respecting his fellow peers. He’d keep it safe. Perhaps William would be the one to change his mind. Clearing his throat, he patted Will’s shoulder. “Get some rest, William.” Jack said. “You’ll need it.” And with that, he turned and walked away. Where he went, Will did not look. He instead kept his admiration to the water.

* * *

As time continued to pass, the crew began to lose quite a bit of hope. They were running out of water and had gone short of rum just as quickly. The sun was strong and hot against their skin, and time was most certainly _not_ on their side.

Will was standing by the edge of the boat, forearms rested upon the wooden railing, staring out into the open sea as he had done previously with Jack. However, Tia Dalma joined him instead, her tone worrisome.

“If we do not escape these doldrums before night,” She said, “I fear we will sail on a trackless sea. Doomed to roam the reach between worlds. Forever.”

Gibbs joined them. “With no water, forever seems to be a mite too soon.”

Will stepped away from the group, glaring at Barbossa, who was atop, at the front of the ship. “Why doesn’t he do something?” He said, more to himself.

“There’s no sense in it.” Gibbs commented.

“And the green flash happens at sunset. Not sunrise.” William said, thinking aloud.

“ _Over the edge._ Aye, it’s driving me over the blooming edge.” Gibbs grumbled. “Sunrises don’t set.”

“Why are these things never clear?” Will heard Jack mumble. He glanced over at the pirate, who was staring down at the Navigation Charts, seemingly confused.

Slowly, Will approached, staring down at the map. “What is it?” Will said, squinting down at the map, which Jack had been playing around with. The words that Jack had just formed by twisting the map read, ‘ ** _UP IS DOWN_** ’ in scribbled writing.

“Come again?” Jack asked.

Will looked to him. “What?” He asked.

“Well that’s even more than less than un-helpful.” Jack murmured to himself.

Was he… speaking to himself? Will left it alone with a sigh, and turned away again, hoping for another plan while Jack sorted himself out first. While he was thinking to himself, Jack suddenly sprang up.

“Not sunset.” Jack said, “Sundown. And rise. Up!”

Will turned to him slowly, hoping that the pirate would start making sense of things.

“What’s that?” Jack shouted, rushing to one side of the boat, where Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel followed. “What _is_ that? I don’t know, what do you think?” He spoke to himself, Gibbs staring at him in confusion.

Will joined them at the railing.

“Where?” Gibbs asked.

“There.” Jack said without pointing. And then suddenly, he yelped, rushing to the other edge of the boat. Everybody followed, peering over the edge in hopes of seeing something.

“What is it?” Elizabeth asked. The entire crew was moving from side to side with Jack, trying to spot what he was seeing. He didn’t answer them, however, for he continued to make sounds as he rushed, his plan in shifting the boat working rather well.

“He’s rocking the ship.” Pintel said, a brow raised.

“We’re rocking the ship!” Gibbs said, finally getting the right idea, and everyone followed along.

Barbossa stared down at the map. “Aye… He’s on to it!” He said, rushing downstairs to order what was left of the crew to let loose the canons.

Once the boat was certainly going to capsize, they grabbed ahold of the side, and everyone shouted as their legs hung loosely once the boat was on its side. It creaked as it began to overturn, and Jack peered down at the sea enveloping the boat. “Now up… is down.”

They all held their breath as the boat turned upside down, and the seawater enveloped them entirely. Will grasped to whatever he could, opening his eyes within the salt of the water and keeping them on Jack. This was either mad or genius, and it terrified him to know they had followed along with his plan so easily.

But it had worked. Above the surface of the water was a flash of green light, and suddenly, everything about them began to shake… Will was starting to lose breath, eyelids squeezed shut, water threatening to fill his lungs…

The boat finally turned once more, back to the surface and to their very own world. Will was catching his breath, spilling the seawater that had pressure through his nostrils and down his throat, coughing viciously. He felt a hand at his bicep, and once he caught his breath, he peered up against the rays of what was now the sunrise, Jack’s silhouette helping him to his feet after he caught his breath.

“It’s the sunrise.” Elizabeth said, relieved. They were back on their boat, back home.

Suddenly, as if on instinct, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Will and Jack threw their pistols up and pointed it at one another. Will’s was pointed at Barbossa, while Jack’s was pointed at Barbossa and Elizabeth, whose was pointed at Jack and Barbossa… After a moment, they lowered them, feigning a laugh, before all of their weapons shot up at each other again.

“All right, then!” Barbossa said sharply. “The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are going. There’ll be no arguing that point.”

“I _is_ arguing the point.” Jack beamed innocently. “If there’s pirates a-gathering, I’m pointing my ship the other way.”

“The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you’re a pirate.” Elizabeth said, pointing both of her guns at Jack now.

“Fight or not, Jack, you can’t run.” Will reminded gently, expression soft in comparison to the other’s. “We’ll come along for the ride and make sure no harm is done to you.”

Barbossa rolled his eyes. He could care less of the harm done to Sparrow. “If we don’t stand together, they’ll hunt us down, one by one, ‘til there’s no one left but you.”

Jack pondered for a moment. “Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate. I’d be wanting a First Mate, though, of course.” He glanced briefly to Will.

“Aye.” Barbossa stepped forward, both of his guns now on Jack. “And you’ll be fightin’ Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?”

“Still working on that.” Jack grinned, playing it off as if he knew what he was doing. “But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that.” Pulling the trigger to his gun, it simply popped, and a bit of wet gun powder spurted out. With a frown, the lot of them tested their guns. It hadn’t worked due to being under the ocean.

“Wet powder.” Gibbs grumbled. It wasn’t any fun until someone got shot.

“We need to figure out a plan.” Will said, taking a seat upon one of the crates, where the Navigation Charts lay at the table. Everyone gathered round as Will rolled them open, landing his finger upon a spot on the map. Jack was awfully close on his right side, his arm brushing William’s shoulder as he leaned forward, though Will didn’t seem to care a bit. “There’s a fresh water spring on this island.” He said, looking around them. “We can re-supply there and get back to shooting each other later.”

Jack glanced to Barbossa. “You lead the shore party, I’ll stay with my ship.”

“I’ll not be leaving _my_ ship in your command.” Barbossa glared back at him.

Will grinned a little bit. It was time to mess around with Jack, even a little bit. “Why don’t you _both_ go ashore, and leave the ship in my command?” Both Barbossa and Jack scowled at this, though Jack did often and recently have a hard time saying no to Will. He rose a brow towards Sparrow, still smiling, almost satisfied at the reaction. “Temporarily, of course.”

Will didn’t entirely like the idea of Jack going ashore without them, but they needed to stop by. They were thirsty, tired, and in need of at least a bit of rest. They were getting into rowboats, Jack about to step off of the ship when Will took ahold of the captain’s wrist.

“I’ll be right out at sea if you need anything.” Will reassured, finding Jack’s eyes.

Jack grinned a bit, almost smugly. “Need anything? Put your doe eyes away, dear William, I’m a _captain._ I have this all under control.”

As Jack rowed away, Will felt a sudden flower of guilt blossom within his gut. He knew at this moment he would have to admit he crossed Jack, or at least, when Sao Feng’s troops were to turn on Barbossa and Jack once they reached the island. Sure enough, Sao Feng’s ship rounded the island and approached the _Pearl._ Their bargain had remained true. If Sao Feng had Jack, Will would be allowed to have the _Pearl_.

When Jack, Barbossa and the rest of the crew were hauled onto Sao Feng’s ship after scoping out the island, Jack hid behind Barbossa, occasionally peeking out to make sure Sao Feng would not see him. It did little good, however.

“Sao Feng,” Barbossa grinned, “You showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence.”

Sao Feng eyed him with a grin. He paused, before taking a step towards Barbossa. “Jack Sparrow,” He greeted, glancing at Hector’s shoulder, where Jack peeped out from with an irreproachable grin, or at least, to Will. “You paid me great insult once.”

Jack stepped out completely, tilting his head. “Really? That doesn’t sound like me.”

Sao Feng’s fist connected with Jack’s nose and he grunted, hands flying up to where Feng had probably just broken it. It’s happened before, anyway. He readjusted his nose, the slight shift of bone evident with movement as it cracked. “Shall we just call it square, then?” Jack grumbled.

Will pushed through the crowd, gesturing towards where they were holding Elizabeth captive as well. “Release her.” He commanded. “She’s not part of the bargain.”

Barbossa cocked his head in interest. “And what bargain be that?”

Jack looked a tad betrayed, nearly shocked, though underlying features showed that he was impressed. He knew Will, better than this—Though he was having a hard time trying to figure out what scheme Will had up his sleeve.

“You heard Captain Turner,” Sao Feng announced, turning to his men. “Release her?”

Jack seemed mildly turned on at the name, though hid it with his revelation. “ _Captain_ Turner?”

“Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!” Gibbs said in an irritated fashion.

“I need the _Pearl_ to free my father.” Will said, Jack eyeing him with further astonishment. “That’s the only reason I came on this voyage.” Will looked back at Jack. Okay. Maybe not the _only_ reason. He’d work things out with Jack later.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were planning this?” Elizabeth said, eyebrows narrowed, stepping towards Will with slight betrayal.

Will glanced away from her. “It was my burden to bear.”

Elizabeth’s expression fell, and she turned away.

“He needs the _Pearl_.” Jack said with a playful grin. “ _Captain_ Turner needs the _Pearl_. ‘ _Oh, Jack! I’ll be here if you need anything!_ ’ And you felt guilty.” He turned towards Sao Feng. “And you, and your Brethren Court.” Jack sighed. “Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?” He said, turning towards Will briefly.

Will hid a smile. _Of course I did, you fool._ No, he’d never say that aloud. He’d never give Jack the satisfaction.

A couple of their crewmates raised their hands.

Jack grinned. “I’m standing over there with them.” He said, starting towards the group.

Sao Feng grabbed ahold of Jack’s dreadlocks tightly, yanking him backwards. Will inwardly flinched. He’d have to apologize for that later, too.

“I’m sorry, Jack.” Sao Feng said. “But there is an old friend who wants to see you first.”

Jack grumbled. “I’m not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends.”

Sao Feng rushed him towards the edge of the boat, where Cutler Beckett’s ship could be seen in the distance. Jack’s eyes widened. “Here is your chance to find out.” Feng said.

* * *

While Jack was aboard speaking to Cutler Beckett, Elizabeth remained behind with Will, lingering about, almost anxious.

“You’ve asked Sao Feng?” She asked, still unsettled with Will’s whereabouts.

“I did.” Will said, staring around at the British crew who was now boarding Sao Feng’s ship.

“If anything, I find it desperate. We don’t need their support.” Elizabeth pointed out.

“We need all of the help we can get, Elizabeth.” He turned towards her. “A crew of pirates will not be of any assistance to us.”

Elizabeth exhaled. “Jack has made you take your leave of common sense. Having them _and_ Beckett involved provides nothing but a death sentence for Jack, and even for you.”

Will shook his head. “Cutler Beckett is a sly fool, I’ll give you that, but he’s promised both you and I pardon from the hangman’s noose. Jack… I’ll have to figure out. We always figure it out.”

Elizabeth’s expression softened slightly. _She’s thinking of Jack again,_ Will noted to himself. Before they were able to speak, the both of them turned their heads to where the British were boarding Sao Feng’s ship. Barbossa was eyeing them warily as Ian Mercer approached.

“My men are crew enough.” Sao Feng said.

“Company ship, company crew.” Mercer said in return.

Will approached, eyeing Sao Feng with slight distrust. “You agreed. The _Black Pearl_ was to be mine.”

Sao Feng offered him a twisted smile. “And so it was.” He said, nodding towards his men. They grabbed ahold of Will suddenly, and harshly connected their fists to his cut, where he doubled over and was dragged aside. Elizabeth was hoisted aside as well, chained at the wrists and forced to stay in place. Will was a fool to trust Sao Feng, or ever strike a bargain with him.

“Beckett agreed,” Sao Feng grabbed ahold of Mercer’s shoulder violently, “The _Black Pearl_ was to be mine.”

Mercer remained unphased. “He’s not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the _Dutchman,_ is he?” He replied, before turning to order the rest of the men aboard.

“Shame they’re not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn’t it?” Barbossa asked with a grin, stepping forward. “Because honor’s a hard thing to come by nowadays.”

Sao Feng turned towards the captain in slight rage. “There is no honor remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that’s just good business.”

“The losing side, you say?” Barbossa rose a brow.

“They have the _Dutchman_.” Sao Feng hissed. “Now the _Pearl!_.” He huffed. “And what do the Brethren have?”

Barbossa leaned in a bit, grinning. “We have Calypso.”

Sao Feng chuckled, an eerie silence following his crew. “An old legend.”

“No,” Barbossa shook his head. “The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine… All of the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that, I need the Brethren Court.” He reached forward, grasping Sao Feng’s necklace. “ _All_ the court.”

* * *

“You can keep Barbossa.” Jack said, approaching Beckett slowly after they had just made a deal. Jack gives him information, Cutler gives to him what he wants. “The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both.” He said. “But the rest can remain with me.”

Beckett rose a brow where he sat at his desk, amused. “Even Turner?”

“ _Especially_ Turner. He stays with me.” Jack squinted. “The rest will go with me on the _Pearl_. I’ll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, in’it?”

Beckett paused for a moment or so. “And what becomes of Miss Swann?”

Jack leaned forward a bit, smirking. “What interest is she to you?”

* * *

“What are you proposing, Captain?” Sao Feng spoke, glaring over at the East India Company’s ship, where Jack was still with Beckett.

“What be accepting, cap’n?” Barbossa grinned, turning towards Sao Feng.

“The girl.” He replied.

“What?” Elizabeth asked, bewildered.

“Jack,” Beckett slowly placed down the coin he was fiddling with, down onto the plans on his desk. Slowly, he stood, and approached a table on the other side of the room. Jack’s back was turned from the shorter man, who wore the ridiculous white wig upon his head. “I’ve just recalled. I’ve got this wonderful compass, which points to whatever I want.” Jack’s compass, to be exact. Jack rolled his eyes at that. His upper lip twitched. “So for what do I need you?”

* * *

“Elizabeth is not part of any bargain.” Will said defensively. As much trouble that lay between them, she was still his friend.

Barbossa nodded. “Out of the question.”

“It was not a question.” Sao Feng insisted.

* * *

“Points to the thing you want most. And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?” Jack grinned knowingly as Beckett, arms swaying around per usual as he persuaded the man.

“Then what is it, Jack?” Cutler asked, agog.

“Me!” Jack laughed, though the smile waned. “Dead.”

* * *

“Done.” Elizabeth said in conviction.

“What?” Will shook his head. “Not done.”

“You got us into this,” Elizabeth reminded him in pique, “If this is what frees us, then _done!_ ” She spoke a bit louder at the last part.

* * *

“Damn.” Cutler Beckett exhaled, knowing fully well that Jack was correct. He tossed him the compass, and Jack caught it with a triumphant simper.

“Although,” Cutler started, approaching Jack gradually. The pirate’s grin vanished again. “If I kill you, I can use the compass to find… Shipwreck Cove, is it? On my own.” He rose a gun, cocking it as he pointed it towards the pirate. “Cut out the middle men, as it were.”

* * *

“Elizabeth, they’re pirates.” Will exhorted, stepping in front of her.

“I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates and _liars!_ ” She said, placing both hands on William’s chest to shove him aside.

Barbossa leaned forward. “Then we have an accord?”

* * *

“With me killed, then you’d arrive at the Cove, find it a stronghold nigh impregnable… able to withstand blockade for years.” Jack beamed. “Then you’d be wishing, ‘If only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside.’”

“And you can accomplish all of this?” Beckett rose an eyebrow.

Jack took a step back, the gun still pointed at him, his arms raised carelessly as he smiled. “You may kill me, but you’ll never insult me. Who am I?”

Cutler Beckett blinked, waiting for a response.

Jack frowned. “’M Captain Jack Sparrow.” He whined, disappointed that Beckett didn’t reply.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the windows shattered. The entire ship shifted, and Cutler fell to his bottom, Jack clutching the man’s hand and shaking it in a hurry. The ship was under attack by Sao Feng’s crew, where Feng and Barbossa had established their accords. “Done!” He said, turning quickly to rush out of the ship and return to his beloved _Pearl._ Beckett sat there, dumbfounded.

Jack rushed to the top of the ship where one of the canons lay, preparing the ammo inside to hoist himself on to the _Pearl_ from the East India Company’s ship. Cutler rushed up in time, eyes narrowed. “You’re mad!”

“Thank goodness for that, ‘cause if I wasn’t, this would never work.” Jack said, and as he lit the canon’s line, grabbed ahold of a rope connected to the cannon and was shot up in the air, wailing as he was tossed in above and brought down onto the top of the _Pearl_. His crewmembers seemed to be looking off the side to search for Jack, though the pirate had adjusted himself in time, leaning against the top with a satisfied smile as they looked over at him. “And that was without even a single drop of rum!”

Most of them looked irritated. Internally, Will was relieved.

Jack hopped down to the deck, approaching Will, eyeing him as he simulated suspicion. “Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, _yeasty_ codpiece to the brig.” He rose a brow. “I’ll deal with him later.”

Ragetti and Pintell grabbed William’s arms, hauling him down to below deck where they’d place Turner behind bars.

* * *

William sat down within the cage they had placed him in. It wouldn’t be hard to escape, truthfully, for he had designed so many prisons like so as a blacksmith. Even with a bit of leverage, it could be lifted and hoisted away, and he’d be free to go. Yet, a large part of his mind told him to wait. In his hand was a small knife, and he dragged the tip of the blade along the floorboards below, carving absentmindedly. His back was rested against the wall, with one knee up while one leg was stretched out, an elbow propped upon his kneecap.

“And the ignoramus pests were too foolish to take away your weapon?” William looked up, where Jack was peering through the bars, resting against the side.

Will tilted his head. “And you’re foolish enough to place me within a cell I can easily get out of?”

Jack’s lips submitted a smile. “You’re a clever one, mate. Much like Lizzie.”

Will, after a moment, found a miniature smile of his own providing company amongst the features of his face. “Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I don’t care to rescue my father.”

The pirate’s orbs were elated with merriment at the term. “William Turner, you scallywag, you’ve called me your friend. I should be honored, but there’s little of said term left in me heart.” Jack said, pausing. “I’m still expecting an apology.”

“I thought you would have anticipated the betrayal. You should, after all, not many are fond of you.” Will pointed out.

“ _Ouch._ ” Jack glared, pacing outside of his cell. “You know, William, you could have told me you were _planning_ said betrayal.”

“Yes, but I didn’t.” Will’s smile widened slightly, stabbing the knife down into the wood so it remained in place. “The element of surprise always provides the best expressions upon your face.”

Jack scoffed. “ _Captain_ Turner. It sounds hideous, do you know that? You’re certainly not fit to be a captain, mate.” He said, tease within his voice, glancing to his friend. “Perhaps led by one, though…” He trailed off and continued to pace.

“It’s all settled now, anyway.” Will exhaled. “Elizabeth is aboard with Sao Feng after the agreement, and, well, you’ve managed to escape the British yet again. What did they want, anyway?” He asked, moving to stand.

“Information.” Jack said, waving it off. “I don’t trust the hornswaggler, or his skimpy wig.” He exhaled, fingering one of the beads in his beard. He turned his head towards William, who had placed both of his hands against the bars of the cage, leaning against it with an expectant look. Jack rolled his eyes. “Information about the Brethren Court, and all that.”

Will offered a slight _hmph_ in understanding. He had time to ask little more before Jack spoke up again.

“We’ll get your father back.” The pirate reassured. As Will observed the man, he presumed it was the most wholehearted nature he’s earned from Captain Sparrow. “One way or another, William. Besides… I’m Captain Jack Sparrow.” His lively personality was back once again. “Nothing’s impossible.” He said, standing in front of where William was behind the bars. He leaned forward a bit, and Will could swear he felt Jack’s breath against his skin…

“I expect to see you soon.” Jack beamed and turned swiftly away to return above deck once more.

* * *

William had, indeed, escaped from the cell. It was rather soon, some time after Jack had left him alone in the brig and had made the decision to falsely gain Cutler Beckett’s trust. He thought of it as a wise plan. Tie men who were killed or left behind upon the _Pearl_ during Sao Feng’s betrayal to barrels, and cast them out to sea, where they’d float about until they would arrive in sight of Beckett’s ship… This way, Beckett could follow him to Shipwreck Cove. He was at the front of the _Pearl_ , working on his fourth barrel that evening, when Jack’s voice came out of the blue, and startled him. He had raised the blade he had from earlier and pointed it at the man, though relaxed when realizing it was Sparrow.

“William!” Jack chimed cheerily, watching him as he worked, where he lay against the wooden point at the front of the ship. “You escaped the brig faster than I would have expected you to.” He hopped up, grasping the ropes as he started down the figurehead and onto the beak next to William.

“You’re not going to raise an alarm.” Will said, though it was more of a statement than a question, lowering his knife.

“Odd, isn’t it?” Jack said, pointing towards the barrel. “Not as odd as _this_.” He scowled a bit. “Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?”

Will grinned a bit. “I said to myself, ‘Think like Jack.’”

Jack frowned, and Will’s smile faded. “And this is what you’ve arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It’s like you don’t know me at all, mate!” He falsely pouted, masquerading disappointment. “I’m assuming Elizabeth knows nothing of this plan as well.” Jack questioned, and William glanced away. “Ah.” Jack chuckled, pacing as previously done before. “So you two have truly not seem fit to trust each other?”

“I’ve lost her, Jack.” Will said. “Though I’m not sure there was ever much to lose. I fear as if she never truly reciprocated such feelings.”

Jack stopped in his tracks, stepping towards Will. “And is it truly fear?”

Will paused, turning his eyes away again. He was quiet for a while, before he spoke up again. “I still wish to care for her. To be there for her, as a friend. But every step I take for my father takes me further away from her.” _From you,_ William wished to say.

Jack tilted his head. “If you choose to lock your heart away, you’ll lose it all, for certain.” He began to pace again, one hand raised slightly, fingers toying with one another. “If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket… avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones.”

Will looked over to the pirate slowly. “Who?” He said, and Jack glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. He blinked, and his expression fell. “You?”

“Death has a curious way of reshuffling one’s priorities. I’ll slip aboard the _Dutchman_ , find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt, and…” Jack stopped speaking after a moment.

Will breathed in a bit. Deep down inside, he’d never want Jack to do that. To know that he’d only be able to see the man once every ten years, if Jack had even _wanted_ to see him… Perhaps Jack _has_ allowed William to take leave of common sense. “You’re willing to cut your heart out and bind yourself to the _Dutchman_ … forever?”

“No, mate.” Jack shook his head, a bit confounded at William’s disheartening expression. “I’m free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map. Free from death itself.”

Will wasn’t about to let this go. He wouldn’t let Jack do this to himself. He stepped forward, so that their faces were but inches from one another. “You have to do the job, though, Jack. You have to ferry souls into the next world. Or end up just like Jones.” William said, gesturing to an imaginary beard of tentacles.

Jack scowled at that, stroking his own bearded face. “I don’t have the face for tentacles.” He complained to himself. “But immortal. That has to count for something, eh?” He smiled, digging into his pocket. Pulling out his compass, he handed it to Will.

Will took it, blinking down at it. “What’s this for?”

“Think like me. It’ll come to you.” Jack said, patting his shoulder, exhaling, leaning forward a bit. “And, dear William, do forgive me after I do this.” Jack said.

Will glanced up, blinking. “Do what?” He asked.

Jack stepped forward, his lips now ghosting Will’s. They were close, _very_ close, and William was all too tempted…

A set of hands were placed on his shoulders, and he was shoved off the ship and into the water below. He surfaced and wiped the saltwater from of his eyes, glaring up at Jack, who kicked the barrel for a bit of support for Will on his way to the _Dutchman_.

“You’ll do fine, luv.” Jack beamed. “Send my regards to Davy Jones.”

As Will began to float away, he exhaled. _Was this truly the man he felt for?_

* * *

Being pulled upon the Dutchman wasn’t very complicated. Cutler Beckett had quite a bit of respect from William Turner, even if the man had assisted in preventing Jack from the fate of a noose… Plus, it had been a while since he had spoken to anyone sensible, aside from Mercer. Once he was pulled aboard, Beckett remained friendly with the man, and filled him in on the latest.

“We did manage to capture some of Sao Feng’s crew, your lovely Miss Swann included.” Cutler said, placing a cube of sugar into Will’s cup of tea. They sat in the captain’s quarters at a small table full of china teacups and bread. “Sao Feng is dead, unfortunate to some, and his crew escaped thanks to Admiral James Norrington.”

Will seemed a bit surprised. “Norrington?”

“Yes, he worked rather hard to earn his place back, but in the end still shared great feelings for Miss Swann. He allowed her escape. Your father killed him.”

His expression seemingly mitigated. “My father?”

“A bit lost, I must say. The ship has taken quite a toll to his head. I imagine that must be for anyone.” Beckett explained. The door to the quarters opened, and through came Davy Jones, his pointed, false foot stomping obnoxiously into the floorboards below.

“I cannot be summoned like some _mongrel pup!_ ” Davy Jones snarled, voice garbled as if it were drawn out from the sea.

“Apparently, you can.” Beckett said, stirring his tea. He gestured towards Will with his spoon. “I believe you know each other.”

Will turned from where his back was facing Davy Jones, and he smiled innocently, before turning back to his tea.

Jones sniggered, approaching the man. “Come to join my crew again, Master Turner? Or perhaps you’re searching for the whip again?”

Will ignored the last part. He still bore the scars on his back. “Not yours.” He nodded towards Beckett. “His.” He went to take a sip from his cup but paused. “Oh, and Jack Sparrow sends his regards.”

Jones’ nonexistent nose twitched, tentacles flaring slightly. “ _Sparrow?_ ”

Will glanced at Beckett. “You didn’t tell him?” He turned towards Davy Jones. “We rescued Jack from the Locker, along with the _Black Pearl._ ”

Jones approached the table, leaning over it slightly, glaring at Beckett. “What else have you _not_ told me?”

Cutler exhaled and stood from his seat. “There is an issue far more troublesome.” He said. Davy Jones turned his eyes to the floor. “I believe you’re familiar with a person named Calypso.” Beckett said, and to that, Jones’ head immediately snapped towards him, eyes wide.

Jones tried to speak, but nothing came out for a moment or so. “Not a person… A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams… And then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her.”

“Not quite so well, actually.” Will pointed out, sipping his tea again. Jones glared at the man. “The Brethren Court intends to release her.”

Jones eyes Beckett now. “No! They cannot. The First Court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement!”

“Your agreement?” Beckett rose a brow. Jones took a step back and huffed.

“I showed them how to bind her.” Jones said, starting to pace. “She could not be trusted. I… She gave me no choice. We must act before they release her.”

Will sat there, thinking for a moment. “You loved her.” He said, and it was William’s turn to be glared at by Davy Jones. “She’s the one… And then you betrayed her.”

Davy Jones scoffed, approaching the table. “She _pretended_ to love me. She betrayed _me_.

Will, still holding his cup of tea, stood so that he and Jones were face to face. “And after which betrayal did you cut your heart out, I wonder?”

Jones knocked the cup from Will’s grasp, and it fell to the floor, shattering. Beckett looked displeased that his collection was broken. “Do not test me.” Jones growled, leaning forward a tad.

“I hadn’t finished that.” Will said, raising a brow.

Jones seemed irked.

“You will free my father.” Will began to speak, eyes glued to the captain of the _Dutchman_. “And you will guarantee Elizabeth’s safety. Along with my own…”

“Your terms are steep, Mr. Turner.” Beckett said.

“And Jack’s.” Will added after a moment.

Jones scoffed, though Cutler continued. “We will expect fair value in return.”

“There is only one price I will accept.” Jones turned towards them both. “Calypso murdered.”

Will raised his chin a bit. “Calypso’s aboard the _Black Pearl_ … Jack has sailed the _Black Pearl_ to Shipwreck Cove.”

A smile formed on Beckett’s normally neutral features. “And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to get us there?”

Will returned the smile, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the compass Jack had given him. “What is it you want most?”

* * *

The ride to meet the Brethren Court did not take very long. Cutler Beckett had rallied an enormous fleet by the time, much larger in comparison to The Court’s, and Will knew that Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack were no fool to fight it, at least not yet…

Their main ships had sailed forward, and Elizabeth, Barbossa and Jack had come face to face on a strip of land aside with Will, Beckett and Jones. They had placed Davy Jones in a large bucket of water, due to the fact he was still certainly not allowed to step onto land.

As Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack approached, Barbossa glared at William. “You be the cur that led these wolves to our door.”

Cutler smiled, a bit satisfied, and he turned towards Barbossa. “Don’t blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left.”

Both Elizabeth and Barbossa looked to their left, where Jack was standing at the end. Sparrow looked to his left as well, though when realizing no one was there and they were staring at them, Jack couldn’t help but grin. “My hands are clean in this.” He said in a matter-o-factly tone, biting at his nail. “Figuratively.”

“My actions were my own, and to my own purpose.” Will spoke up. “Jack had nothing to do with it.”

“Well said!” Jack beamed. “Listen to the tool.”

“Will, I’ve been aboard the _Dutchman._ ” Elizabeth said, frowning over at him. “I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost.”

“No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it.” Will said, staring back at her. He glanced to Jack, and for a moment, the stress of the situation was alleviated from his shoulders.

“If Turner wasn’t acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?” Beckett questioned, raising Jack’s compass. “You made a deal with me, Jack. To deliver the pirates. And here they are.” He tossed the compass to Jack, who caught it. “Don’t be bashful, step up. Claim your reward.”

“Your debt to me is still satisfied.” Jones growled at Jack. “One hundred years in servitude aboard the _Dutchman_. As a start.”

Jack glanced to William. He gave a swift, unnoticed nod, and Sparrow looked to Jones instead. “That debt was paid, mate.” He waved his hand towards Elizabeth. “With… some help.”

“You escaped.” Jones retorted.

“Technically.” Jack smiled. Will felt a smile tug at his lips.

“I propose an exchange.” Elizabeth piped up. Jack grinned, looking over at her. “Will leaves with us… And you can take Jack.”

Will knew exactly what Elizabeth had up her sleeve. He knew Jack would catch on, eventually. “Done.” He said instantly.

“Undone!” Jack said, glaring at Will.

Will gave him a knowing look.

“Done.” Beckett replied.

“Jack’s one of the nine pirates lords!” Barbossa said, turning to Elizabeth. “You can’t.”

“King.” Elizabeth reminded Barbossa. Of course, after Sao Feng died, he had named her King. A wise choice. She glanced at Jack.

Jack’s mouth twitched, though he took off his hat and bowed. “As you command, your nibs.”

“Blackguard!” Barbossa said, and he unsheathed his sword, cutting a pair of beads from Jack’s hair. He reached down and picked it up. One of the nine pieces of eight. “If ye have something to say, I might be sayin’ something as well.”

“First to the finish, then?” Jack said, raising a brow, and he glanced towards William.

The two of them stared at one another as they swapped places, Jack next to Beckett and Davy Jones, and Elizabeth now next to Will. Beckett stepped forward. “Advise your Brethren. You can fight, and all of you will die… Or, you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die.”

Elizabeth stepped forward to face Beckett, face stern. “You murdered my father.”

“He chose his own fate.” Beckett reminded.

“And now you’ve chosen yours.” Elizabeth replied. “We will fight.” She said, speaking through her teeth. “And you will die.”

They parted their ways, and Beckett watched as they left. “So be it.”

“King?” Will asked with a smile, as they started back towards their ships.

“Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack.” Elizabeth smiled up at him.

Will chuckled. “Maybe he really does know what he’s doing.”

As Barbossa strayed ahead, Elizabeth stepped in front of Will. “Will… Listen, I’ve been meaning to speak with you.”

Will’s expression grew seemingly gentle. “Yes, Elizabeth, what is it?” What could possibly be so serious to speak to him about before battle?

She inhaled a bit. There would be no going back from this, and she hesitated even telling him this. Her eyebrows narrowed as she still tried to find the courage to do so.

“Elizabeth?” Will rose a brow in concern, placing a hand upon her arm.

She frowned up at him. “You’ll—You’ll never forgive me.”

“Elizabeth,” Will said, his tone more austere, but still quite sympathetic. “You can tell me anything. We’ve made it thus far.”

Her eyelids fell shut to prevent the tears from spilling. Instead, she took ahold of Will’s hand, and brought it forward, pressing it against her abdomen.

Will blinked, at first confused, though it took him little time to understand. He felt over the fabric of her shirt, to which he realized was now swelling, enlarged and certainly hidden well underneath her clothing. His breath was stolen from him, and he found her eyes. “You bear a child.”

Her eyelashes flew open to look at him. She nodded slowly, and breathed in an attempt to calm herself.

“Elizabeth, how long?” Will asked. How had he not noticed this before?

“Thirteen weeks.” She whispered, staring up at him in utmost apology. “When we—The night before our wedding.”

Will turned his eyes away. He remembered that night clearly. They had an early celebration and plenty of rum, the first time Elizabeth had decided to consume much at a time – And in realization, Will recalled, the last time she had since that night. They had grown intoxicated and woken up without clothes on. It was easy to fill in the blanks. He reminded himself of the situation they were in. He was going to have a child… A _child_ , and Elizabeth had kept it from him for more than three months? “You are not to go into battle."

Elizabeth blinked. “I am their King, Will, I—”

“You’ll stay below deck. Hidden. Do you understand me? I want no harm to come to this child.” He said sharply, staring down at her. He was utterly overwhelmed. How was he to tell Jack, when he hasn’t even disclosed the sheltered revelation of his longing to the pirate, nor told Elizabeth of said feelings for the man? Either way, he was to be a father. He was not about to risk losing his kid already.

Elizabeth frowned. “But I—”

“ _Below deck._ ” Will said sharply. It was the first time he had risen his voice around her. Finally, she nodded, and hugged him tightly. Their embrace was broken when Barbossa ushered them back aboard and to their fleet, Will’s expression solemn and disrupted.

* * *

While Cutler Beckett was readying his crew and rallying them to their stations, Barbossa and the crew upon the _Pearl_ were preparing their own weapon. They had just attempted to release Calypso—To speak into her ear the words of what was supposed to be seduction, the honest way of setting her free from her human bounds… And after Barbossa had entirely butchered it, Ragetti insisted he would do it right. Indeed he had, for Tia Dalma, the very bound Calypso had as human, enlarged in the ropes they had put her in. She stood tall and fearless, and as Barbossa offered his allegiance, the now-free Calypso let out a wailing cry of glory before turning into thousands of crabs, which spilled on to the deck and eventually off the ship.

Will composed himself after the scene, staring around the _Pearl._ “Is that it?”

“Well, she’s no help at all.” Pintel said with a frown, staring over the ship with some of the crew, who were seeing where the crabs had gone. He turned towards Barbossa, who had joined them at the side. “What now?”

“Nothing.” Hector said bitterly. “Our final hope has failed us.”

The wind around them started to pick up. Their hair whipped slightly against their necks and back, some of them expectant, others just curious.

“It’s not over…” Elizabeth said, staring up at the sky.

“There’s still a fight to be had.” Will said to Gibbs.

“We have an armada against us, and with the _Dutchman_ , there’s no chance.” Gibbs replied.

“There’s only a fool’s chance.” Elizabeth said bitterly.

“Revenge won’t bring your father back, Miss Swann.” Barbossa said, approaching her. “And it’s not something I’m intending to die for.”

Elizabeth turned towards him slowly. “You’re right.” She said. She stepped forward a bit, staring around at the crew she was to command. “Then what shall we die for?” She started to walk through the ship again, expression stringent. “Listen to me.” She said, pushing through the men. “Listen!” She shouted again, louder, and stepped upon the side, taking ahold of the ropes of the ship to sturdy herself. She stared around at the group. “The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the _Black Pearl_ , to lead. And what will they see?” She swallowed a bit. “Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men… And _freedom!_ ”

William watched her as they listened. She was going to be a good mother. A very good mother, indeed.

“And what the enemy will see if the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do!” She shouted loudly. “By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs… Gentleman… Hoist the colors.”

“Hoist the colors.” Will repeated with a nod.

“Hoist the colors!” Pintel said as well, shouting it this time. Everyone joined along, the words being shouted in absolute confidence

“Aye. The wind’s on our side, boys, that’s all we need!” Gibbs cried, and they all cheered, raising their swords.

Elizabeth turned her head towards the other ships, and shouted, “ _Hoist the colors!_ ”

The other ships in their fleet paid mind, and they all began to shout, preparing for battle. The Brethren Court were strong and would not give up without a fight. Each ship raised its flag, brought and ready.

The clouds within the sky darkened and deepened, and as it began to rain, Will turned towards Elizabeth, pulling her towards him. “Stay below. Please.” He said, planting a kiss to her forehead. The _Black Pearl_ and the East India Company’s main ship started forward, ready to face one another, and to attack. “Go, now, and do not let anyone see you.”

She shook her head. “No, Will.”

“You’re carrying a—”

“I’m aware. But how much safer will I be down there with cannonballs flying around?” She asked, frowning. William knew she was right. He shouldn’t have let her come along. His expression was panicked, worried, and she placed both hands at his shoulders to reassure her. “I’ll be okay. My men need me up here, where I can lead them.” She paused, smiling a little bit. “And we’ll get Jack back. I promise.”

Will blinked a bit, puzzled. _She knew?_

“We have a ship to lead.” She said, before turning away to give orders.

“Man the capstand!” Gibbs assisted, “Raise the main topyard. Keep that powder dry!”

As the two ships started to approach each other, they were entirely halted as the water in between them began to swirl, whirling down into a void, a center of which any ship could be dragged under. The wind picked up, and Gibbs panicked as he peered over the edge of the boat. He turned to his crew, shouting through the rain. “ _Maelstrom!_ ” He cried.

Elizabeth watched as they approached it in fear. She rushed to Barbossa again, Will following behind frantically. “Captain Barbossa,” She said breathlessly. “We need you at the helm.”

Barbossa paused, eyeing them. Suddenly, he smiled. “Aye, that be true!” He said, and rushed past them to attend to his duties. He grabbed ahold of the wheel. “Brace up yards, you cack-handed deck apes!” He cried, ready to take ahold of the ship and keep them steady. “Dying is the day worth living for!”

Will stepped to the edge of the ship, observing the _Dutchman._ They had veered it into the Maelstorm, working slowly around the edge. He turned towards Barbossa. “She’s on our stern and gaining!”

Barbossa turned back to the crew. “More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!”

The _Dutchman_ began to follow them, and as they bowed their cannons, took their first couple of shots. Will was quick to rush to the helm, staring at Barbossa through the rain. “Take us out, or they’ll overbear us!”

“Nay!” Barbossa shouted back. “We’ll cut across to faster waters.”

“Prepare to broadside!” Elizabeth shouted over the winds and rain.

“Captain the guns, bear a hand!” Gibbs said in return.

Will eyed the ship once more. He hoped Jack was all right. That the man would find his way onto the _Pearl_ again someway, somehow, and Will would be able to make sure that he’s all right. He decided it was no time to be worrisome and wheeled around briskly to face the crew. “Muster your courage, men. At the ready.” He said, the crewmembers beginning to load the cannons and preparing to attack.

“Batten down the hatches!” Gibbs called, and the cannon doors below opened, ready to fire.

The _Dutchman_ began to do the same, preparing to tear them apart.

“Hold there!” Gibbs instructed, “Wait ‘til we’re board-and-board!”

Finally, their ships were aligned, and Barbossa shouted, “ _Fire!_ ”

“ _Fire!_ ” Elizabeth bellowed the order as well.

“Fire all!” Will said, trying to reach as many of his men as possible with the order. The rain had increased, soaking their hair, skin, and clothing.

Pieces of their ship below blew up, sending men back from the stations and onto their backs. They had struck the _Dutchman_ quite well, reaching above deck and knocking plenty of soldiers off of their feet or losing consciousness entirely. However, it wasn’t long until cannonballs were sent towards the _Pearl_ , some of their upper deck cannons flying from the ship entirely, other men just barely being able to grasp on to the sides from preventing their death in the Maelstrom.

“It be too late to alter course now, mateys!” Barbossa laughed fiercely at the helm.

* * *

After escaping from the brig of the _Dutchman_ with a bit of leverage ( the escape plan very much thanks to William ), he went straight to the captain’s quarters. He paused when he saw two familiar faces guarding Davy Jones’ heart in the chest, Murtogg and Mullroy, clumsily pointing the cannons they had at Jack. “Halt there, or we’ll shoot!” Murtogg warned. A cannonball broke through the seams, bringing unrest with it.

Jack glanced at them both. “Good one.” He said with a grin, knowing fully well they meant little threat to him. They pointed their cannons towards him as he walked, and he approached a small desk aside, which was covered in seaweed, starfish and barnacles, as was most of the _Dutchman._ “I’ve just come to get me effects.” He said cheerily, taking his sword and bringing it back over his shoulder with the strap. He turned towards them. “Admirable as it may be, why are you here when you can be elsewhere?” He asked, placing on his hat.

“Someone has to stay and guard the chest.” Murtogg said with a smile.

“There’s no question, there’s a breakdown in military discipline on this vessel.” Mullroy replied, turning towards his friend.

Jack walked right up to the chest, glancing at them both. The two of them were prone to grow distracted in the most significant of situations.

“I blame the fish people.” Murtogg said.

“Oh, so fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren’t as disciplined as non-fish people?” Mullroy questioned.

Jack picked up the chest, looking at them both once more, before turning away and starting out the captain’s quarters.

“Seems contributory, is all I’m suggesting.” Murtogg replied.

“It’s true, if there were no fish people, there’d be no need to guard the chest!” Mullroy said.

Jack took one last glance before walking out with the chest, humming a soft tune to himself.

“And if there were no chest, we wouldn’t need to guard it!” Murtogg said. The both of them glanced down to the table where the chest had previously been placed. Another cannonball flew through the wall, the ship itself shaking a bit.

* * *

Jack peered around to make sure everyone was too busy with his duties to notice him. From up above and at the helm, he heard Mercer shout, “Prepare to board!”

“Oh, goodie.” Jack grinned to himself, holding the in one hand, though as he turned to find some rope, came face to face with Davy Jones.

Davy Jones sneered. “Ah-ha! Lookie here, boys. A lost bird.” He took a slow step towards Jack. “A lost bird that never learned to fly.” He unsheathed his sword.

Jack laughed nervously, taking a step back. “To my great regret.” He said, and swiftly hopped up to the side of the boat, taking ahold of the rope connected to one of the masts. “But it’s never too late to learn, eh?” He brought the chest down onto where the rope was tied, and as it broke, it sent Jack up and into the air as he held onto it. He wailed, entirely unsure of where he was even going, though his question was answered as he landed upon the very top mast of the ship, doing his best to keep his balance as he held the chest. He grinned a bit, and turned to head towards the center of it, though froze entirely when he spotted Davy Jones approaching him upon the mast. He had to remind himself that this was the _Dutchman_ , and it wasn’t very hard for Davy Jones to walk through anything, or in this case, get to anything.

“The chest,” Jones growled. “Hand it over.”

Jack pulled out his sword. “I can set you free, mate.”

“My freedom was forfeited long ago!” Davy Jones replied, swinging his own weapon towards Jack.

Jack swung his own back, dodging whatever he could with the chest in his hand, making sure to keep a firm grip of it. “I already have the key!”

Davy Jones laughed in a matter-o-factly tone. “No, you don’t!” He said, pulling the key to the chest from his tentacle beard. He reached forward with his massive claw of a hand and gripped Jack’s sword, snapping the weapon in half.

Jack’s lip twitched, and he cleared his throat. “Ah. That key.” He swung what was left of his sword, and the tip of it reached the tentacle that Davy Jones held the key in. He cried, and the key fell from the mast, to the deck of Davy Jones’ ship.

Meanwhile, each crew was boarding the opposite ship, taking ahold of rope and swinging across the Maelstrom. Will remained on the _Pearl_ , using his gun to shoot whatever of Jones’ crew that was able to make it over, or at least, what he could of them. He looked up, over at the _Dutchman._ The Maelstorm had caused their ships to collide, and Jack had slipped off of the mast. Jack had ahold of the chest, which Davy Jones was still grasping, leaving the pirate dangling from above where below was a certain death.

“Hold on, Jack!” William shouted, though he knew it was no use over the rain. Davy Jones had tossed Jack from the chest, where Sparrow had grabbed ahold of a rope, swinging him around the mast and in the air for a clear shot. Pulling out his gun, Jack aimed it at Davy Jones’ hand rather accurately, and as he pulled the trigger, the chest was released from Jones’ grip, falling to the floorboards of the _Dutchman_ below.

Just as so, Jack landed onto the deck of the _Pearl_ , letting go of the rope. He fought off a couple of the _Dutchman_ crew, before rushing over to Will, taking ahold of his arm. “William!”

Will turned to look at him from where he was about to board the _Dutchman_ , though pulled Jack aside and blocked the blow from a sword that could have most certainly taken off Jack’s head. He fought off the opponent, sending him back with a kick to his groin after cutting off his arm.

“William,” Jack said again, pulling the man close, finding his eyes in the chaos of it all. “Will you marry me?”

Will stood there in the rain for a moment, astonished. Jack? _Marry him?_ Another one of the _Dutchman’s_ crewmembers approached them, and both Jack and William worked to fight him off. “I thought you said that pirates were only fit for that of the _casual!_ ” Will shouted over the weather. As more crewmembers approached, Will had his sword at the ready, sending the tip of it into one of Davy Jones’ servants.

“Well, I’ve found somebody _extraordinary_ enough to remain with!” Jack called, decapitating another enemy with his sword.

Will ducked the attack from a club, sending his sword into the combatant’s leg. He fell to his knees, and Will sent the weapon into the man’s neck. Will was more than flattered, and overly energetic at the fact that Jack wanted to be with him, but— “Now may not be the best time!” Will shouted, pulling his sword from the creature’s neck with a grunt.

Jack clamored as he ducked the near-shot of a pistol, turning to Will. “Now might be the _only_ time!” He said. As a British soldier approached Jack, William swung his sword, cutting the man’s throat. Jack pulled the blacksmith forward, close and against him, staring down at Will with utmost honesty. “Don’t you see, William?” He grinned, half-expecting Jack to say something silly. “I’ve longed for you for quite some time.”

Will felt breathless for a moment, glancing at Jack’s lips, and then back to the pirate’s pupils. They had to pause for a moment or so, however, standing back to back as more British soldiers approached. Will slid his blade against the man’s gut, while Jack brought his own sword into the soldier’s chest, yanking it out. They turned back around, and Jack slid a hand up to Will’s face, the backs of his fingers brushing against William’s wet face. Will’s expression had grown light, as if all troubles were washed from his mind with the rain. For with even the cold and storm, Will would blame Jack’s words for the shivers that ran up his spine. “I’ve made my choice, luv. What’s yours?”

Will exhaled, unbelieving of what was occurring. “Barbossa!” He shouted, turning towards where Hector was at the Helm. “Marry us!”

Barbossa was fighting off some British members of his own, casting one of his cutlasses into the man’s throat. He turned towards them, unphased. “I’m a little busy at the moment!” He growled, eyes wide as he continued to fight them off.

William and Jack were approached with their own set of enemies and worked to fight them off. When Will had managed to cut them down, he turned back towards the man. “Barbossa, now!”

Barbossa sent both of his swords into two different enemies, laughing maniacally as he did so. “Fine, then!” He shouted, hopping up to the top railing.

Jack grabbed ahold of Will, hoisting him from behind, bringing William’s back against his own chest. Will turned his head to find Jack’s eyes, where Jack held a grin, arms wrapped around William’s abdomen. Will smiled back, just a little bit, looking to Barbossa.

“Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today,” Barbossa started, though was attacked by one of the _Dutchman’s_ urchin varmints, and he growled, fighting him off as he spoke, “To nail your gizzards to the mass, you _poxy cur!_ ”

Jack and Will had to tear away from each other briefly to attack some enemies of their own, though they rejoined on the other side of the long pillar that held the Crow’s Nest. Jack pulled him close again, this time facing him as a set of hands wrapped around William’s waist. “ _Captain_ William Turner,” Jack started, a bit of tease to his tone, ringed fingers brushing wet strands of hair from Will’s forehead. “Do you take me to be your husband?”

Will exhaled, nodding eagerly as he gazed up at the pirate. “I do.” He said, keeping a smile, though it faltered as he ducked from an enemy’s sword. The two of them went back to briefly fighting the opponents, Jack taking a hold of Will’s hand as they fought side by side.

“Jack Sparrow—” Will started, grunting as he swung his weapon, “Do you take me—” He huffed, and they spun around, still holding one another’s hands as they fought off the enemies around them, “—to also be your husband, in sickness and in health—” He ducked again, sliding the sharp blade of his sword against a British man’s neck. Jack came up behind William, pulling him close once more, and assisting William in attacking another soldier, “with health being less likely?” He finished, turning to Jack, growing more breathless than he previously had.

Jack pushed William aside briefly to pull out his gun and shoot it at the heart of a crewmember of the _Dutchman_ , while Will finished off a British soldier behind Jack. They turned around to each other, Jack admiring Will as if it was all he’s ever wanted. “I do.”

“As captain, I pronounce you—” Barbossa paused as he was being attacked, yanking his own pistol from his belt and shooting a man. He groaned in irritation as he used his sword to fight off another. “You may kiss—” He said, but was cut off as he man swung his sword towards him. Barbossa ducked, bringing the tip of his own weapon into the man’s abdomen.

Jack smiled a little bit, dipping Will slightly, and he leaned down to press his lips into the blacksmith’s. He was halted, however, an inch or so away from William’s mouth, when a British soldier shouted and tried to bring down his sword on Jack. Jack grumbled, and briefly stood them back up to block the man’s attack, while Will slashed the man’s gut through his uniform.

Barbossa huffed, decapitating a man’s head as it fell to the deck. “Just kiss!”

When the area was clear around them, Jack had looped a hand around William’s lower back, pulling the man’s soaked attire flush against his own. The pirate reached into his pocket, exposing the ring that William had given him in case… In case he changed his mind.

Jack took William’s hand, and slipped the wet ring onto Will’s ring finger. Glancing back up at Will, with the rain coating their skin in large droplets and soaking their hair, Jack leaned forward, jeweled digits taking a gentle hold of William’s tied hair. Their lips had finally met, and William kissed back willingly, arms wrapped around the pirate’s shoulders. Jack smiled into the kiss, parting his lips to deepen it, and Will felt almost limbless, unable to focus on anything but Jack at the moment. He hadn’t realized how long he’s been waiting for this.

Jack pulled back just an inch or kiss, kissing the corner of Will’s mouth, and then his jaw. “The opportune moment, indeed.” Jack murmured against Will’s ear, and Will couldn’t help the grin that crossed his own features.

Will caressed both sides of Jack’s face, and he kissed them again, though pulled back momentarily with the harsh reminder they were still in battle. “The chest,” He said, pulling back a bit more.

“Oh. _Right._ ” Jack smiled, and with his arm still around William, brought them to a rope at the edge of the _Pearl_. Holding tightly onto Jack, the two of them swung to the enemy’s ship, landing onto the floorboards of the _Dutchman_. Elizabeth had ahold of the chest, fighting off one of the men, who bore a hammerhead shark’s head and a slouched but built body.

“Elizabeth!” Will shouted, letting go of Jack to rush over and help her, though Ragetti and Pintel had shot a cannonball from the other ship. It hit directly into the enemy, sending him off the edge and into the Maelstrom. Elizabeth tossed Will the chest as she fought off another, and Will took this as the opportunity to head the other way with it, perhaps distract them from attacking Elizabeth. Will started up the stairs, towards the back of the ship, but was met face to face with a spiked arm coming into contact with his head and sending him back. The chest slipped from his grasp and tumbled aside, and when Will glanced up to see the enemy he was to face, his features grew disheartened when he realized it was his father.

Will hopped up, though Bootstrap Bill had his sword out, swinging it at his son. Will refused to harm his father and so he dodged the moves that he could. “Stop! It’s me!” Will insisted. The tip of his father’s blade cut his cheek, but he grabbed ahold of his father’s head, finding his eyes. “Father, it’s me. Will, your son.”

For a moment, it seemed as if Bill might have recognized his son… But then he grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him forward, hauling him into the side of the boat below. His eyes widened as his father’s sword came for him, and he ducked.

Davy Jones was approaching the chest that William had dropped, cutting people down as he did so, though Jack landed in front of him, blocking the Captain from the chest of which held his heart. Jack went to pull out his sword, though frowned when he realized Davy Jones had recently broken it, leaving nothing but a short blade. Jones couldn’t help but laugh, and Jack took this as the opportunity to run in the other direction. He took a large wooden piece of the ship that had broken off to fight Jones instead, which worked rather well, up until he was pushed down to his feet.

Elizabeth rushed up to where Jones was fighting Jack, though stood in front of Davy Jones, eyes a bit wide.

“Harridan!” Davy Jones insulted. “You’ll see no mercy from me!”

“That’s why I brought _this!_ ” Elizabeth shouted in return, pulling her sword from its socket as she fought the captain of the _Dutchman_.

Jack assisted in helping her fight him, and as Elizabeth was sent down onto her back, she managed to grab ahold of the railing from preventing a very fatal blow to her child. It was her utmost priority at the moment, and so was saving her friends. While Jack continued to fight him off, Elizabeth spotted the chopped-off tentacle that held the key to Davy Jones’ chest, which had fallen from the mast when Jack removed it from his beard. She reached over and grabbed it, prying it from the organ.

Up above, Will had finally managed to disarm his father, pointing the sword to his neck. “I’m not going to kill you. I made a promise.” Will said to his father, and pulled out another blade from his belt, sending it down next to his father, jamming it into the wood.

Jack had fallen backwards against the staircase, still trying to register what had just occurred as Davy Jones approached him slowly, intending to kill. Will, however, had snuck up from behind, and sent his sword into Davy Jones’ back, through his chest and out where his heart would have been, if it was not locked up in the chest.

“Missed.” Davy Jones taunted, glancing over his shoulder. “Did you forget? I’m a _heartless wrench._ ” He said, and bent the sword, preventing Will from pulling it out. Turning around, he sent his enormous, pointed crab-like leg up and against Will’s head, which sent him down onto his back with a groan. He had hit his head, hard, and when he opened his eyes again, Davy Jones was standing over him. Will glanced over to Jack, who was still struggling to stand, though he caught the man’s gaze. Will seemed worried, worried and yearning for Jack to stay out of this because he wished not for the pirate to die.

Davy Jones seemed to catch their longing gazes towards one another, for a smile reached his features. “Ah. _Love._ A dreadful bond.” He said, stepping towards Will, sword raised. “Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?”

“Do you?” A voice called, and as Jones’ turned around, was forced to stare at the sight of Miss Elizabeth Swann, the beating heart of Davy Jones in her hand, a blade pointed to it. Aside, the chest was opened where she had unlocked it with the key, and a satisfied smile was at her lips. “Isn’t it frightening? Holding life and death in one’s hand?” She rose a brow.

“You’re a cruel, unworthy woman, Miss Swann.” Jones growled.

Elizabeth raised her chin a bit. “Cruel is a matter of perspective.”

Davy Jones grinned. “Is it?” He asked, and with rapid movement, turned and sent his sword into Will’s heart, piercing him as he sent the blade through his chest and out his back, the blade pushed all of the way into the wood below.

Jack watched as Jones did so, eyes wide, and he was unable to move for a moment or so as he watched his dearly beloved be helplessly stabbed through the heart.

Will shouted in pain, his back arched as it went through his chest, his head beginning to spin. Davy Jones was twisting the sword within William’s chest, gutting his organs and bleeding him out. Finally, he let go of the sword and turned towards Miss Swan, whose eyes were wide and unbelieving. The sword remained in Will’s chest.

Jack moved over from where he had fallen, crouching next to Will, who was struggling to breath, to speak. “William?” He asked, voice heartbroken, it being the most emotion he’s ever genuinely expressed. Hands moved up, gentle on either side of Will’s face, who was fighting to keep his eyes open. “Look at me,” Jack said, his eyebrows furrowed as a frown tugged at his lips. Will was gasping, reaching up to place his hand weakly over Jack’s, blood starting to rise in his throat. “Stay me with, William, you’re all right.” Jack said again, almost desperately, as if he were trying to convince himself.

Will’s lips were trembling, though he kept his big brown eyes on Jack, gradually accepting the fact that he was going to die.

From aside, where Bootstrap Bill had heard of the chaos below and witnessed it, his round, watery, blood-shot eyes flew spaciously open wide. Spotting William first, he came to his senses, and pushed himself up, grasping the blade Will left for him. “My son!” He cried, and lunged at Jones, attacking him.

Elizabeth glanced down at the heart, and then back at Jack and Will.

Will’s eyelids fluttered shut. The world around him was blurry, very muffled, and the last thing that he had felt was Jack’s hands against his face. “William? _William_ , look at me!” Jack insisted. If it were not for the rain, the tears streaming down his tanned cheeks would be evident. Will was pale, very pale, cold and growing colder by the minute…

Davy Jones growled, pinning down Bootstrap Bill to the side. “You will _not_ forestall my judgement!” Jones spat at the man. He rose his sword, ready to stab Bill Turner as well, though gasped as an abrupt, blossoming pool of soreness spread from the emptiness of his chest. He turned around, slowly, where Jack still held Will’s face in his hands, who was limp and dying, on his way to the other world… And on Will’s other side was Elizabeth, who had placed the blade into Will’s lifeless fingers and brought the tip of it down into Davy Jones’ heart, which she had previously been holding.

Jones gasped, and he stared up at the storm above, whispering a soft, “Calypso.” There was a strike of lightning within the clouds, and he stumbled, falling off the edge of the boat and down into the Maelstrom.

Barbossa and his crew had finally managed to detach the _Pearl_ from the Dutchman, where it was floating away and out of the Maelstrom. Will opened his eyes again, trying to find Jack’s, but all he saw was the silhouette of his figure. His vision was slipping from him.

“No.” Jack said, shaking his head, his breath caught in his throat. “No, William, you stay with me!”

Will’s eyes closed, and Elizabeth looked at the both of them with a soft frown. The _Dutchman_ crew around them was approaching, Bootstrap Bill with a blade, and they all chanted a soft, “Part of the ship, part of the crew…”

“ _Don’t leave me_ ,” Jack insisted within a hopeful whisper, though he was torn from Will as Elizabeth dragged him back. It was Will’s turn to take over the _Dutchman_ , to become their captain, and Elizabeth knew that if they did not get off now, there would be an unlikely chance they would later. Bootstrap Bill would carve out Will’s heart, and lock it in the chest as Davy Jones had done to his own…

Elizabeth removed one of the ropes from the side of the ship, pulling Jack along with her. 

“The _Dutchman_ must have a captain.” Bill said, kneeling and at the ready to carve out his son’s heart.

Jack had finally grabbed ahold of the rope with Elizabeth, and she reached for his belt and grasped his gun. Aiming it at where the rope was tied, she pulled the trigger and the rope snapped, sending them up and into the air. At the top of the rope was part of the mast, serving as a parachute as they floated up, away from the Maelstrom, where the void below devoured the _Dutchman_ and drowned the ship as the Maelstrom itself disappeared. Elizabeth watched, the truth of it all finally hitting her, and she pressed her face into Jack’s shoulder with a saddened expression as the both of them held on to the parachute and ropes. The storm finally cleared, leaving a cloudy sky and a calm sea. As their parachute lowered them and they reached the water, the _Pearl_ approached them, ready to bring them aboard.

They helped Jack and Elizabeth onto the deck. Gibbs sighed of relief. “Thank goodness, Jack.” He said. “The armada’s still out there. The _Endeavor’s_ coming up hard to starboard, and I think it’s time we embrace the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions.” He said with a smile.

Jack’s expression was sorrowful, and he stared ahead at the fleet. “Never actually been one for tradition.” He mumbled softly. Then he turned, raising his voice. “Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons.” He ordered.

“Belay that, or we’ll be a sitting duck!” Barbossa said, approaching Jack.

“Belay that, ‘belay that!’” Jack said.

“But the armada—”

“Belay” Jack shouted, cutting Gibbs off.

“But the _Endeav_ —”

“Stow! Shut it!” Jack snapped and went up to the helm to peer over at the British fleet and get a better look.

“What are they waiting for?” One of the soldiers said to Beckett upon the _Endeavor_ , lowering his telescope monocular.

Beckett watched the _Pearl_ with slight uneasiness. “He expects us to honor our agreement.” He turned towards the crew below. “Ready guns and ready port!” He shouted, and their cannon doors opened, ready to attack when they approached. He smirked over at where the _Pearl_ floated. “It’s nothing personal, Jack. It’s just good business…”

Jack, Elizabeth and Barbossa all glanced at one another… For a moment, it was silent, and then suddenly, the pointed beak of the _Dutchman_ burst from the water, spraying the sea up in an enthusiastic and triumphant fashion.

“Ah, she survived.” Beckett said, the smirk remaining.

Upon the _Dutchman_ were the crewmembers of those who had survived. No longer bearing the burden of a sea creature’s face, they were now all men, the starfish, barnacles, seaweed and moss falling from their bodies to reveal actual people. They stared at their hands in amazement as they became men once more, for even Bootstrap Bill himself pulled the starfish from the side of his face, staring down at it in wonder. At the helm was Will, and he turned, the low-cut shirt he was wearing exposing the scar on his left breast where they had cut out his heart. He grasped the helm, and shouted, “Ready on the guns!”

The crew was now loyal to him, a much more forgiving captain. They would not regret this.

From the _Pearl_ Elizabeth smiled, peering over at the _Dutchman_. Jack looked more than relieved. _Captain Turner truly did fit for a name…_

“Full canvas!” Jack shouted with a grin, as the _Dutchman_ and _Pearl_ steered on either side of the _Endeavor_ , ready to shoot on either side.

“Aye, full canvas!” Barbossa shouted with his customary, feral-like grin.

Cutler Beckett watched, and his smile dwindled. He was gradually starting to realization that, even if his ship may have a chance, the agreement stood still.

“Orders, sir.” The soldier next to him said, staring at Beckett in expectancy.

Beckett remained silent, and the soldier’s features swarmed in anxiety. “Sir!” He urged, trying to get a word out of the man.

Jack watched from the _Pearl_ , and when they were finally in position, on either side of the British ship, he smiled.

“Cap’n?” Gibbs turned towards Sparrow.

“Fire!” Jack shouted in certainty.

Will watched from the _Dutchman_ , and then ordered, “ _Fire!_ ”

As Beckett still refused to give orders, cannonballs flew from either side of them, destroying the ship entirely. 

“Sir, what do you command?” Another soldier shouted.

“It’s just… good businesss.” Beckett mumbled.

The _Endeavor_ began to sink, and the soldier next to Cutler cried, “Abandon ship!” when he realized that there would be no hope left for them. Soldiers began to jump off of the sides, some getting hit by the blows of the cannonballs, others making it into the seawater below. They were tearing the ship apart, and at that moment Jack knew they had won, quite thanks to the help of the _Dutchman._

The entirety of the _Endeavor_ exploded, slabs of wood and pieces of the ship flying into the air and down into the sea. With it burned the East India Company flag.

When the rest of the British fleet realized that their captain was dead, they began to move around and about, away from the _Pearl_ and _Dutchman_.

“They’re turning away!” Marty cried cheerily from the _Pearl_. The rest of them shouted in joyous nature as well, throwing up their hats in victory.

“Mr Gibbs,” Jack said, where he was at the helm, steering the ship.

“Cap’n?” Gibbs turned towards him with a smile.

Jack reached up and took off his captain’s hat, handing it to Gibbs. “You may throw my hat, if you’d like.”

“Aye, aye, ca’pn!” Gibbs said proudly, tossing it into the air with a laugh.

“Now go and get it.” Jack grinned at the man.

At the _Dutchman_ , Will was resting against the edge of the ship, watching as they celebrated upon the _Pearl._ He hadn’t realized his father approached, at least, up until Bill spoke up.

“Orders, sir?” He asked.

Will turned slowly to his father. “You’re no longer bound to the _Dutchman._ You’re free.”

“Aye. That’s a fine thing, but…” Bootstrap paused. “By my reckoning, I still have a debt that has to be paid. If you’ll have me.”

A small smile appeared on his lips. “On the wheel, then, Mr. Turner.”

Bill smiled back. “Aye, then, Captain Turner.”

Will turned back to stare at the _Pearl._ Jack was looking back at him, and Will felt his expression soften. 

“This ship has a purpose again.” Bill said, keeping ahold of the wheel. “And where we are bound…” Will turned to his father. “He cannot come. One day ashore. Ten years at sea. That’s a steep price for what’s been done.”

Will’s smile returned. “Depends on the one day.”

Gibbs approached Jack where he had been staring over the edge at the _Pearl_. Jack turned to him. “Your chariot awaits, Cap’n.” Gibbs pointed towards the rowboat aside the ship. “The oars are inside.”

Jack slowly approached the rowboat. He glanced at Barbossa.

“Mr. Turner…” Barbossa said, a knowing smile to his lips.

Jack smiled back. “Actually, Captain Sparrow. Dear Will will take the name.”

“Mhm.” Barbossa said suspectingly.

Jack continued to move along the line, pausing at Elizabeth.

“Jack.” She smiled.

“Lizzie.” He bowed his head a bit. “You’ll be coming with me, then?”

“You belong with the _Pearl._ ” She said softly. “I fear my time on the sea is up.”

Jack nodded. “Come along then, Miss Swann.” He said, helping her into the rowboat.

Will had stepped upon land, and was waiting to see his loved ones again. It was a sad thought, knowing that by the end of the day he would have to leave them again, and not see them for a decade’s time. As Jack and Elizabeth approached on the rowboat, Elizabeth was the first to step out and rush towards William, throwing her arms around him.

He hugged her tightly, exhaling in relief. “You’re all right?” He pulled back, looking down at her with a smile. She nodded and smiled back.

Jack approached them slowly. Will looked up and over at him.

“Well, what are you just standing there for?” Jack grinned. “I believe the three of us do have a bit of talking to do.”

Will nodded. Oh, they did indeed. Much, much to talk about. “Jack, there’s something we must tell you.” He said, starting slowly towards the pirate.

“She holds a little Turner. I know.” Jack said, glancing over at Elizabeth.

Will blinked. “You know?”

“She hasn’t touched rum in months – Even though she doesn’t usually, a dreadful thing, by the way – And I would be a fool to not see the weight she’s gained upon her stern.” Jack said teasingly, smiling a bit.

Elizabeth smiled back, and a hand moved up to her abdomen.

“Jack, you must help her deliver it.” Will said, stepping forward, towards the pirate. He knew that was a hard thing to ask of. A very hard thing, seeing as Will and Jack were married, and now, with Elizabeth pregnant…

Jack’s eyes remained on Will for a second, before they returned to Elizabeth. “How long?”

“About six months until.” Elizabeth said softly.

Jack rose a brow towards Will.

“Before the wedding.” Will said. “We were—”

“Drunk? And why didn’t you tell me about _that_ one?” Jack said, though he was only kidding.

“I don’t want this to scare you away, Jack.” Elizabeth said, approaching the pirate where he stood in front of Will. “You two—I’d be a fool not to realize you feel for one another.” She looked at the both of them.

“Will you be able to raise the child in solitude, Elizabeth?” Will looked at her with a soft expression.

“She won’t be in solitude, luv.” Jack smiled. “I won’t hesitate to visit her on occasion.”

Elizabeth’s smile returned. She looked back at Will. “I’ll return to Port Royal, or perhaps somewhere close. It always was like home to me.”

Will looked between them both. They seemed even less anxious than he was. “Okay.” He said with a nod, and then pulled her in for another hug. She didn’t hesitate to return the embrace, letting go after some time. She went to hug back, but he backed away with a teasing smile.

“I think the one time was enough, dearie.” He beamed.

Elizabeth laughed softly and nodded in agreement. “I should go. Leave you two to it.” She said, almost sadly. “Ten years time, Will. Don’t be a stranger.”

“Never.” Will said, shaking his head. He’d never abandon his own child. He only wished to be there for her when she went into labor.

She nodded. Placing a gentle kiss to Will’s cheek, she said goodbye to the both of them before heading back to the rowboat. The _Pearl_ would drop her off at an island in Jamaica across from Port Royal, where she’d pay for a home and provide a safe area for their child to grow up in… As Will and Jack watched as she rowed away, Will turned to Jack. “And what about you? How will you leave?”

Jack smiled. “ _Pearl_ will be waiting for me on the other side of the island. They have plenty of rowboats.” He said, and without another moment wasted, brought his arms around the man and pulled him against his body.

Will grinned, and he reached up to take Jack’s hat, tossing it aside. Jack had cared so little at the moment for the damn thing that he paid little mind, and guided Will with him as he backed up, towards the grass and growth where the sand would not fill their shoes, or stick to their bodies. A hand at the side of Jack’s neck, Will leaned forward and kissed the pirate ardently. Jack was still backing them up, and he wasn’t looking where he was going…

Sparrow had stumbled upon a stone within the plants and soil, sending Jack backwards and William forward. Will landed upon the pirate’s chest, Sparrow on his back, and Will couldn’t help but laugh as they did so. “Are you drunk, Mr. Turner?” Will teased, sitting up in Jack’s lap.

“I haven’t had a drop of rum, _Mr. Sparrow_ ,” Jack said in return, his hands moving to Will’s waist. He sat up, Will still in his lap, as his fingers slipped underneath Will’s shirt. They ran up his back but paused, frowning gently as they ventured across the scars that had been placed there when Will was on the _Dutchman_ some time ago.

Will glanced away, a bit sheepish. The scar on his chest wasn’t the only one he carried.

“What’s this?” Jack asked, a hint of stew in his irises, raising Will’s shirt a bit more.

“It’s nothing.” Will reassured, taking the hem of his own upper garment, peeling it from his chest and tossing it aside with Jack’s hat.

Jack frowned, shrugging off his coat, and planting a kiss to Will’s lower jaw. “Nothing, is it?” He asked, fingertips ever-so-gentle as they ghosted over the lashes the whip left. “Was it Jones?”

Will turned his eyes away once more, refusing to answer.

Jack caressed Will’s face, turning his cheek to meet his regard. “It’s all right. That ghastly, detestable, hideous _scoundrel_ of a creature is gone now.” He smiled. “I have you now, darling.”

Will seemingly relaxed, and he smiled, just a tad. “I never thought I’d see Jack Sparrow concerned.”

“Teague.” Jack replied.

“Hm?”

“Jack Teague. Sparrow is just a nickname.” Jack explained.

Will rose a brow, grinning a bit more. “Teague?”

“It was my father’s name.” Jack said. “So, if you fancy it, that makes you William Teague.”

Will nosed Jack’s cheek, kissing it once or twice. “I love it.”

Jack grinned a bit himself, bringing his lips down to Will’s neck. He placed an open-mouthed kiss at the pulse point, licking over the spot gracefully. Will’s eyes fluttered shut, and he craned his neck to allow the pirate more access. In a swift movement, Jack flipped them over, lowering Will onto his back as gently as he was able to. He leaned down, placing a kiss to the spot just above Will’s scar, where his heart had been pulled from his chest.

Will reached up, removing Jack’s vest from his white shirt, before working to pop open each button of the cotton material. Jack continued to plant kisses all along Will’s skin, and when Jack’s chest was revealed, Will’s hands smoothed up and along the exposed skin where the ring on his left hand brushed against Jack’s abdomen. Goosebumps crawling his flesh, Jack exhaled, his mouth returning to William’s neck.

“Jack,” Will whispered softly as he felt Jack begin to untie his breaches. Jack brought himself away slightly, finding Will’s pupils, and Will smiled. “I love you.” He said, the grass beneath tickling the cartilage of his ear and the skin on his nape as he lay there, staring up at the pirate he had fallen in love with.

Jack smiled, and the gold tooth appeared with it. Will loved it. “You’ve no idea how much I’m questioning if I’m sober at the moment.”

Will chuckled, “Jack—”

Jack pressed his lips firmly to the other’s, and Will sighed contently, raising his hips a bit as Jack removed the pants from his legs and the boots from his feet. “I love you, too.” Jack murmured into the kiss, untying Will’s briefs next, while Will separated Jack’s shirt down the middle and pulled it off entirely.

Jack’s hands ran up Will’s sides, before they retreated back down to his underwear. Will, however, had kept the kiss going as he pulled the string free of Jack’s pants and tugged them down.

“Eager, are we, William?” Jack teased into the kiss, running his tongue skillfully along Will’s bottom lip.

Will’s breath shifted within his throat, and he parted his lips a bit more as Jack’s tongue entered his mouth. His eyelids remained shut, and he looped his feet around Jack’s waist as they kissed, the desire within him only increasing. Grinding his hips up, Will’s hard-on was obvious through his boxers as he pressed it against Jack’s own length, which was also still hidden behind a pair of briefs. Jack made a low sound of pleasure into William’s mouth, pausing within his movements to now reach down and remove them entirely, leaving Will naked underneath him.

Will did not fall short behind, tugging down the remaining clothing on Jack as he kicked off his boots. Jack brought a pair of fingers up to his own mouth, coating them in saliva, where Will gazed lustfully up with half-lidded eyes at the pirate.

“If it hurts,” Jack said, after removing the fingers from his mouth and nudging Will’s legs open with his knee, “You let me know.”

Will nodded a little bit, kissing Jack’s chin once. Jack had moved his eyes down, however, admiring the sight of Will for a moment or so, something he had longed to see for some time. The wet tips of his fingers pressed against Will’s opening, where he shuddered slightly.

“Relax.” Jack leaned down, brushing his lips against Will’s ear, breath hot and alluring. Carefully, he pushed a single finger inside of the man. It was uncomfortable at first, almost unusual, for Will had never laid with a man before. Nonetheless, he trusted Jack. As Jack added another finger, he spread his legs a bit more to assist him, growing used to the sensation.

Jack began to move his digits in and out of Will, parting them periodically to stretch him out a bit. Will’s hands slid up to Jack’s dreadlocks, running his fingers through them soothingly. Will, however, not anticipating the unforeseen wave of pleasure spread from between his legs as Jack’s finger brushed his prostate, gasped and arched his back, a slight moan spilling from his parted lips. Jack kissed at the spot below Will’s earlobe, grinning against the skin. “There it is,” He murmured, starting to move his fingers along the spot, teasing it.

Will’s breath began to grow unsteady, and his hips rode into Jack’s fingers, desperate for more of the sensation.

“Not so impatient, William.” Jack whispered, leaving a sweet trail of kisses along Will’s neck. With an inappreciable whine from Will did Jack pull out his fingers, spitting into his own hand to stroke himself.

Will, taking note of the opportunity, flipped them over this time, so that Will was back in Jack’s lap. The pirate returned his hands to Will’s waist, groping the bare skin in a loving manner, and gradually did Will raise himself above Jack’s length. Carefully and leisurely did Will lower himself down, just upon the head first, where his breath picked up in the slightest. With Jack’s hands at Will’s hips did he guide him down slowly, the blacksmith closing his eyes as he was further stretched, all of the way down until his opening pressed against Jack’s balls.

Giving him a moment to adjust, Jack’s fingertips massaged the dimples of Will’s lower back, patience within his eyes.

Will began to move after some time, painfully slow for Jack, no matter how long Jack was willing to wait. Will was tight around Jack’s cock, and it felt absolutely wonderful. Will was starting to enjoy himself, the pain of it all seeping away into vehemence…

Jack’s hips thrusted up in return as Will had mounted him, exhaling a breath he had not realized he had held in. Will’s body had easily become relaxed, gazing down at the pirate with desire in his eyes, Jack ogling Will with similar fervor.

The head of Jack’s cock found Will’s prostate as his fingers had previously, and at the abrupt touch once again did Will welcome it, picking up the pace in his movement as Jack bucked his hips up and into the man, beautifully buried within the very captain he married during battle.

The pleasure increased rapidly from there, and Will’s eyelids fluttered shut as his eyes rolled back into his head, another groan of passion rising from his throat. Jack seemed all the more pleased, probably able to come undone at the simple sight of William enjoying himself.

Jack thrust his hips up once, hard, and Will choked a sound of discernible delight, the pirate himself moaning as Will went as fast as he was able to. The sound of skin slapping against skin, the lasting cries of pleasure and yearning the only sounds upon the island…

When Will was close, Jack wrapped a hand around Will’s length, and began to stroke quickly. Will reached his climax and a lengthy moan followed after from a set of coral-pink lips and flushed cheeks, releasing upon Jack’s chest as he rode out his orgasm. Jack reached his own soon after, spilling warm fluid within Will’s body, and Will collapsed onto Jack, the both of them coated in a thin line of sweat, out of breath and most certainly pleased.

Jack slid a hand up Will’s back and groped his hair gently. “We’ll have to do that about six more times so I’m good for the decade.” He half-teased.

Will mustered a laugh amongst catching his breath, and placed a kiss to Jack’s collarbone, relaxing against the pirate.

For the rest of the evening, the two of them simply laid with one another, admiring the shapes of their skin or counting the lashes upon their eyelids. They had cleaned up, putting some of their items of clothing back on, Will wearing Jack’s button-up, quite happily so. Sometimes Will would close his eyes as they lay within the grass, pressing an occasional kiss to Jack’s chin, or anywhere he could reach. He’d ask about Jack’s scars and listen to his stories, gazing lovingly at the pirate as he spoke. Half of them time he wasn’t paying attention. Just admiring.

Sunset came all too soon, and as Will placed the rest of his garments on, turned to Jack with a saddened expression. Jack placed his hat back on and smiled a bit, stepping towards Will and lifting his chin with the curve of his forefinger. “Don’t look so down, William. Ten years time, I’ll see you again.” He spoke softly, and leaned it, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Will kissed back, hands sliding around Jack’s shoulders, before pulling away and resting his forehead against Jack’s.

“I have to go.” He whispered, embracing Jack tightly. Jack returned the hug, burrowing his nose within William’s hair, and kissing it gently. "The chest, my heart... You'll take care of it for me?"

"'Course." Jack said without hesitance.

Will nodded. "It's always belonged to you, anyway."

Finally, Will brought himself away from Jack, holding both of Jack’s hands in his own. As he backed up, Jack’s hands slipped from his fingers, and the pirate watched as the new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ rowed back to his ship and disappeared within a green flash of light as the sun went down.

* * *

Henry Turner was about ten years old when Will was allowed to step on land after a decade at sea. The had appeared within the waters near Port Royal, the southern coast of Jamaica where Elizabeth and Henry resided in an abandoned lighthouse, made new with some adjustments.

When Will had arrived at the island and met his son, he was sure at the moment he was the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen. He had his mother’s hair. Golden and still growing, with youthful eyes and the face of his father. He knelt down and embraced his ten-year-old tightly, not soon after hugging Elizabeth as well. He missed his dear friends, and as they guided him back to the lighthouse so that Will could have dinner with his son for the first time, his mind was all too concerned with the whereabouts of Jack.

Elizabeth had learned to cook very well. She worked with meats of all kind, as well as vegetables and fresh fruit found on the island or imported from other areas on the map. She was sick of servants having to do all of the things she could have done herself, and although she took her son sailing often to marketplaces or simply to adventure, she loved the solitude of their island.

As they ate, Henry asked loads of questions – What he did as the captain of the _Dutchman_ ( since Elizabeth did spare him from _some_ detail ), what he did before that, all of the adventures he’s been on and, of course, how he made his swords. Will was more than delighted to share this with him, passing Elizabeth an occasional smile as they ate.

“Hey, dad?” Henry asked, mouth half-full.

“Chew your food, Henry.” Elizabeth said, swallowing her own.

“Yes, son?” Will said, beaming over at him.

“When am I going to meet Jack?” Henry asked, wide-eyed.

Will peered over at Elizabeth, who had grown silent after Henry’s question. He sat up a bit in his chair. “You’ve never met him?” Will questioned.

Henry shook his head, consuming more of his meal. This time, he chewed the food, but visibly couldn’t wait to speak on the topic directly after he swallowed. “I’ve always wanted to. Mum always tells me the best stories. Dad, he might be able to break your curse!”

Will cleared his throat, scrubbing his palm at the nape of his neck. “Henry, don’t worry about me. I don’t want you to be consumed in a lifestyle that’s dangerous. The curse can’t be broken. I need you to accept that.” He said. Henry looked slightly disheartened at that. “As for Jack…” He glanced at Elizabeth once more. “Has he not visited but once after Henry was born?”

Elizabeth swallowed a tad, placing her fork down. “Perhaps we should talk about this in the other room.”

“But—”

“It’s all right, son.” Will said, resting a hand on Henry’s shoulder so he wouldn’t argue any further. “We’ll finish dinner together, and your mother and I will speak about it after. Then you and I, we’ll take a walk. You can show me the island. How’s that sound?” He asked. Henry thought for a moment, though he nodded, and smiled.

“Okay.” Henry agreed, and they continued to eat.

* * *

Will paced the room with distinguishable uneasiness. Elizabeth sat at the edge of the bed, studying him with similar trouble.

“Will—”

“When was the last time Jack visited?” Will continued to move from the bookshelf, to the wardrobe, to the bed, back to the bookshelf…

Elizabeth exhaled. “He helped me deliver Henry. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Not once?”

She shook her head.

There was air puffed from Will’s lips. He paused, before speaking once more. “Why?”

“He’s a pirate, Will.”

“So am I.” Will glanced towards her.

She rolled her eyes. “That term should hardly come to offence to you, then. I mean it in the way that a pirate enjoys the life of the sea rather than land.”

“How soon after did he leave? After Henry was delivered?”

“For a day. He watched over Henry as I slept. But…”

Will rose a brow curiously. “But what, Elizabeth?”

“In a way, he seemed… bothered. Almost conflicted.”

“Conflicted? About what? Henry?”

Elizabeth nodded.

“He hardly seemed frightened at the fact of your pregnancy before I left.” Will explained, trying to figure it out.

“Perhaps physically seeing Henry was a bit overwhelming for him. He loved you, Will, quite deeply so might I say. He spoke to me the night Henry was born. At one point, before I agreed to marry you, he was going to ask you to accompany him on his voyage.” Elizabeth said, a light smile appearing at her lips.

Will finally stopped in his movements, taking a seat next to her on the bed. A soft grin of his own was upon his features. He rested his hands in his lap. “Did he?”

“Yes.” She said, laughing shortly. The smile remained. “He seemed so heartbroken that the curse of the _Dutchman_ was bound to you. But, I just—I couldn’t bear to see you die, and to observe Jack as he watched the light leave your eyes. I thought it was better for you to see each other once a decade than never again.”

“I’m very happy with the choice you made, Elizabeth, I wish for you to acknowledge that.” Will said, turning to her.

Elizabeth brushed some hair from his face, though it was already rather tidy. “The _Dutchman_ ,” She tilted her head, “How is it?”

Will chuckled. “I’d give up the entirety of the world to spend my time here with Henry. To see you, and Jack.” He admitted first and foremost. “The _Dutchman_ … can get rather lonely. Even if I have my crew, my father—I still feel almost empty without my friends. My family.” Will carded fingers against his scalp, through strands of silky curls. Elizabeth sent to him the gentlest of eyes.

“Henry could be right, Will.” Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm. “About breaking the curse—”

“I don’t want to put you or Henry in that position, nor do I want you to place yourself into any sort of danger. It’s best to leave it be.” Will insisted, turning to look at her.

She hesitated, slowly releasing his elbow and turning her gaze from Will.

Will stood from his spot upon the mattress. “I’m going to walk with Henry. Would you come along?”

Elizabeth shook her head. “Go with your son. Return before the sun is to go down, will you? I don’t want you to leave without saying goodbye.”

Will smiled. “Of course, Elizabeth.” He said and turned to leave the room.

* * *

“What’s the _Dutchman_ like? Is everyone nice? Do you get to talk to the dead?” Henry grilled innocently, following after his father as they started along the coast of the island, where the growth met the sand and the taste of the sea was floating within the air. It reminded Will greatly of his time with Jack ten years ago.

“I wouldn’t say nice. More tolerable than anything.” Will explained, smiling down at his son.

“Dad?”

“Yes, son?”

“Is it true you start to grow sea creatures on your body?”

“Well, I’ve got a barnacle on my left leg that’s truly starting to itch.”

“Dad?”

“Yes, Henry?”

“When will I meet Jack?”

Will paused in his footsteps, and Henry stumbled slightly, grabbing ahold of his father’s wrist so he wouldn’t fall. He squinted up, through the haze of the sun through the clouds, in attempt to find Will’s face.

Will knelt down instead, placing a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Henry… Perhaps it’s best you stay away from Jack.”

“What? But, father—”

“Jack is a pirate. He’s constantly traveling. I’m sure he doesn’t have the time.” Will explained, more concerned with Henry convincing Jack to break the curse.

“But didn’t you love him?” Henry asked.

Will sighed. He placed a kiss to his son’s forehead. “Yes. I did.”

“Then why would you want him to stay away?”

“It’s complicated.” Will said, smiling lightly. “And it’ll be hard to find Jack. He’s constantly moving about. I’m not even quite sure where he is now.”

“I’ll find him one day, dad.” Henry said, moving forward and bringing his arms around Will’s neck, hugging him tightly. “I’ll lift the curse. This way you can be with Jack and live with us. I’m going to do it, father, I swear.”

Will embraced him as well, and closed his eyes, kissing Henry’s temple. He savored the moment, for it would be a very long time until he would be able to hug his son again.

* * *

Will hadn’t seen it coming. Normally, anyone would be able to sense it underneath their skin, tearing at their flesh and skidding their bones… But Will was not expecting anything like this.

It had happened when he was at the helm. His father was at his side, the two of them simply standing with one another, Will’s fingers toying with the chipped wooden pieces of the wheel… His father might have felt its affects, but as an abrupt, figurative weight was lifted from his shoulders and the effects of the sea washed off his skin, it did not take long for the ship to sink, resurface, and return back to the familiar waters of the Caribbean, nor did it take Will much time to adjust to what had occurred.

The curse was broken. And Will had sailed the _Dutchman_ straight to Jamaica to see his son again.

Will had stepped ashore and was entirely bewildered at the sight of Henry. He was tall, taller than him unless Will stood corrected. His hair had grown, down to his shoulders and pulled back behind his ears, into a ponytail. His clothes suited him well, and Will was still absorbing it all.

Henry reached up, to his own neck where his father’s necklace lay against his chest. He tugged it off and raised it slightly, hovering it over Will’s hand until Will’s palm was fully extended. Then, he placed it into his father’s fingers, and looked up to him with a lively set of pupils. Will had remembered giving this to his son, years ago, as a token of remembrance. Will looked back up to him.

“Henry?” He asked breathlessly.

Henry laughed airily, just as avid. “Yes, father.”

Will’s appearance softened. He stepped forward, and immediately pulled his son in for a tight hug, one he’s been wishing to have for the past nine years. Ringed digits gripped into the fabric of his son’s overcoat, and he pulled him a bit closer, before bringing himself away. His hands were grasping Henry’s upper arms, missing his son so very dearly. “Let me look at you, son.” He said, and they both passed a grin, a gentle laugh…

Will shook his head in disbelief. “How did you do it?” He said, wrapping an arm around his son’s shoulder. Henry looped his own around his father’s as well, and they began to walk, slowly back to the lighthouse.

“Let me tell you a tale.” Henry said with a chuckle. “A tale of the greatest treasure known to man.” He said. Henry’s hand slipped from his father’s shoulder, though Will’s hand lingered on his son’s arm.

Will averted his gaze in the opposite direction as they walked, and then froze entirely at the sight upon the hill. Elizabeth had come first. She was disbelieving, and seemingly relieved… And next to her stumbled Jack in his usual amble, and the breath was stolen from Will’s lips.

Henry glanced at Will, smiling widely.

Will took no time. He started running. His feet was used to the swaying of the ship, but the stillness of land did not cease his movement. He still ran, his feet never slowing down, not until he realized Jack was approaching.

It was a brief moment. They found each other’s eyes, Jack satisfied as ever, grinning. And then, in an instant, they moved forward, throwing their arms around each other. Will’s face found Jack’s neck. His stench was of rum, a bit of sweat, the spray of seawater… The scents William had missed so deeply. He inhaled and then breathed out, one hand gripping into Jack’s now blonde-streaked dreadlocks, presumably naturally bleached by the sun, while the other rested on Jack’s upper back. Jack’s hands found Will’s waist, keeping him close as ever, and Will’s never felt so elated. It’s been twenty years since he’s seen the man he married some time ago, and after all, it seemed as if things had never changed.

“The sea suits you well, luv.” Jack whispered against the shell of Will’s ear.

Will chuckled joyfully, the laugh-lines at his eyes a tad more prominent with age, and he pulled his head back a couple of inches. First, they found Jack’s irises. The same as ever, dark and mysterious with a hint of drunkenness, but always so adventurous… He had noted that Jack had aged as well, not by much, however, for Jack always seemed youthful in Will’s eyes.

“Hello, William.” Jack grinned. His golden tooth now had a glint of red, with two more at the bottom.

Will wasted no more time. He leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly and deeply against his husband’s, an incredible amount of happiness swarming his heart, body, and mind all of the same. Jack kept him close, bringing the pad of his thumb up and down Will’s spine with care. Returning the passionate gesture, Jack scanned his tongue along Will’s bottom lip, before the two of them drew away from the kiss. Will didn’t hesitate to find Jack’s pupils once again.

“Jack,” Will said, catching his breath, and Jack’s fingers caressed either side of William’s jaw, taking his face into his hands. “I haven’t seen you in—”

“Quite a bit of time.” Jack replied. “I’ve been awfully busy, dear William, quite unfortunately as well.” He said, almost apologetically, and the back of his forefinger served to wipe the saline tear that had slipped down Will’s cheek. “We have some catching up to do.”

* * *

“And the Trident – It broke every curse. It held all of them inside of it. It was quite an adventure.” Henry explained. The five of them were sitting within the living room of Elizabeth’s home, the storm outside that had continuously grown nearing the time of Will’s arrival having finally struck, lightning and thunder all accompanying the rain. The windows were closed, the sound of it a bit muffled, though if anything it provided comfort to everything around them. Henry and Carina were sitting next to one another upon the couch. They were quite awkward seated in proximity, not as comfortable as Will and Jack, where Will had tucked himself into Jack’s side on a large armchair, Sparrow’s arm looped around his shoulder. One of Will’s was folded about Jack’s lower back, hand resting on Jack’s ribcage, and Jack’s fingertips brushed against the warmth of the skin located on William’s bicep. Needless to say, Henry and Carina were no where nearly as close, their hands skimming one another occasionally until Henry had finally built up the courage to grab hers. The two of them were rested back against the couch cushions, with Carina’s shoulder against Henry’s, but that was about it.

“And you broke it?” Will asked, beaming over at his son. The flames from the hearth of the fire place cast an amiable glow amongst everyone’s features and brought coziness to their bodies and minds alike.

“Bloody smashed the thing.” Jack murmured, planting a kiss to Will’s head.

Elizabeth sat aside in an arm chair, characteristics forming pride for her son. “Reminds me of when we were young,” She spoke softly, glancing to Will and Jack.

Will smiled a little bit. Oh, the tales he could tell Henry. That was, if Elizabeth hadn’t told him all of them already. “And you,” He faced Carina. “Miss Smyth?”

Carina shook her head. “Barbossa.” She said. “Miss Barbossa.”

Will chuckled, resting his ear against Jack’s shoulder. “Barbossa?”

“She’s much prettier than Hector, I must admit.” Jack sighed.

“My father died an honorable death. He’s the reason we live, the reason we’re here.” She said, tightening her grip on Henry’s hand just slightly.

Henry nodded. “Barbossa was an honorable man, and an even nobler pirate.”

Jack chuckled lowly. “No pirate is ‘noble’. He was no where near a bilge rat, though, I shall give him that.” He said.

Will nudged Jack’s side. “Barbossa _was_ an honorable man. He helped us defeat Davy Jones and the _Endeavor_ , with Cutler Beckett aboard.”

“I helped.” Jack grumbled.

Will smiled. “Yes, you did. But so did Barbossa.”

“I was amongst the _noblest._ ” Jack yawned.

“All right.” Will said, untangling himself from Jack, who whined childishly in protest. Standing from the armchair they shared, Will took one of Jack’s hands. “I think it’s time we all head to bed.” He said, helping Jack up to his feet, who was now complaining to himself about getting up from the chair. “How about we all go sailing in the morning?” Will said, turning to face the rest of them. Carina seemed to be in concurrence, whereas Henry was entirely eager and nodding instantly. Elizabeth kept a smile.

“Goodnight, everyone.” Will said, ushering Jack out of the living room, and up the stairs to where Elizabeth said their bedroom would be.

* * *

The wind felt wonderful against his skin, up this high within the lighthouse. He stood in front of their bedroom window, the panels opened and the curtains flying about as Will brought the cotton-material shirt over his head and onto his body. He had bathed for a bit of time, washing the sea from his skin and enjoying a much-needed soak. Jack didn’t hesitate to join him, not one bit, and Will was positive that was one of the most wonderful baths he’s had… For one reason or another.

Jack came up from behind William, an aroma of soap and water lifting from Jack’s hair and skin. He rested his chin on Will’s shoulder, reaching up to bring hair away from the back of Will’s neck, and kiss it gently. “Why did you put the shirt on? _Leave it off._ ” Jack half-teased, and William relaxed, leaning himself back into the heat of Jack’s chest and body. Jack slipped a pair of hands around Will’s waist.

“You’re fully clothed.” Will said with a small smile, turning around in Jack’s arms. He had already pulled his pants on, the clothing never feeling so soft against his skin until now. He placed a simple kiss to Jack’s chin.

“It’s cold in here.” Jack murmured, returning to Will a kiss upon his cheek, starting to guide him backwards, towards the bed.

“Well, thank goodness you have me.” Will smirked a bit, and as the two of them crawled into bed, Will made himself comfortable next to Jack, clutching the material of their duvet and bringing it over their bodies. A leg of Will’s was draped over Jack’s hips as Sparrow lay on his back, pressing his nose into Jack’s collarbone.

Jack remained noiseless for some time, and into a comfortable silence they fell. Will’s sure he’s never been so happy as to now.

“Jack?”

“Yes, darling?” Jack shut his eyes.

“Why didn’t you come back?”

“Hm?”

“After Elizabeth gave birth.” Will explained.

He was silent again, but it wasn’t long before his voice flooded the room once more. “’Cause she had a dastardly cherub, that’s why.” Jack spoke playfully. It didn’t hesitate to place a smile at Will’s lips.

“No, really.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Jack, really.”

“I thought that you two might… I dunno, _elope_ again. Or at least try to. I thought the kid would bring you two back together, is all.” Jack said, this time truthfully.

Will kissed the exposed skin from Jack’s collar. “I would be gone for about nine years after his birth, Jack.”

“It was a silly thought, I admit that now. It’s… just what kept me away.” Jack shrugged.

“Are you sure that’s it?”

“Yes, luv. Swear on me mum’s head.”

“What’d you do while I was gone?”

“Had plenty of rum. Got me ship back, the ol’ _Pearl_. I stole a bank, too.”

“You mean… you stole _from_ a bank?”

“Erh, no. Stole the entire thing. But I only earned a piece out of it. Wasn’t as lively as I thought it would be.”

Will laughed gently. He leaned up, and pressed a kiss to Jack’s jaw, before reaching over, and blowing out the candle upon the night table. The room fell dark, moonlight straying through the open window, leaving their bodies as silhouettes. “Goodnight, Jack.” Will whispered, snuggling himself closer, before shutting his own eyes.

Jack made a soft noise of reply, before mumbling a, “G’night, luv,” and passing into a deep slumber of his own.

For once, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, congratulations! You've read this shitty fanfiction of mine. I hope you enjoyed, for it's my first, massive one-chapter fic. For everyone who's still a Pirates of the Caribbean lover, may God bless you.


End file.
